Words Will Break My Spirit
by MagickalStar135
Summary: Eleven year old Estel is harrassed by two elven children. He his hurt emotionally and runs away, believeing the elves who adopted him really want nothing to do with him. Estel's spirit is breaking and he no longer believes he is loved by his elven family.
1. A Disgrace

Disclaimer: Not mine! NOT MINE!  
  
Summary: Little Estel is shunned by a few elven kids, feeling rejected he runs away hoping he will never see them or his family again.  
  
A small human child around the age of eleven was running into the forest with tears streaming down his face. He was wearing light brown breeches and a grey tunic; both were covered in mud, sweat, and tears. His curly brown hair had dirt in it and his face was coated in dust.  
  
"Come on Estel!" A small boy elf called.  
  
"We were only joking!" called a little elf girl. To her brother she said. "We are going to be in so much trouble with father!"  
  
"Let's go home!"  
  
The two children ran towards their house.  
  
The boy named Estel kept running into the forest. He knew they weren't kidding, or they hadn't been when they had called him a disgrace. He continued to run; it felt good to get away from those children that had been calling him names.  
  


* * *

  
"Elladan wait for me." Called a tall elf with black hair and grey eyes.  
  
Elladan turned "Well hurry up Elrohir." He grinned at his identical twin brother.  
  
"Where is Estel? Is he with father?" Elrohir asked  
  
"I do not know." His twin replied.  
  
"We should look for him, a storm is coming, and it is not good for a small child to be out in that."  
  
Elladan nodded "Let's go ask father where he is. He might just be with Salnwen and Salndir."  
  
Elrohir nodded "He was with them earlier was he not?"  
  
Elladan shrugged "I do not know."  
  


* * *

  
Estel ran hard; he had to get away from the elves. If what Salndir and Salnwen had said was true, he needed to leave his elven family.  
  
'You are a disgrace' Salnwen's words still rang in his ears. 'Stupid clumsy human. I bet Lord Elrond only took you in since you are a pitiful sight.'  
  
"NO!" Estel said out loud. He couldn't believe that he was not loved; he loved the elf so much.  
  
'Run then Estel. Run away and do not come back. The elves do not need you, they do not want you! Run!' Salndir's words came into his mind.  
  
Rain drops started to fall on Estel; they mixed with his tears and turned him into an even dirtier mess. He saw a small stream nearby; he went over to it and started to scrub the dirt off of his arms and legs.  
  


* * *

  
"Ada, where is little Estel?" Elrohir asked  
  
Lord Elrond turned to look at his sons. "I have not seen him since this morning. I thought he was with you two, or the other children."  
  
Elladan shook his head frowning. "No father, he is not with us, we thought he was with you."  
  
Elrond sighed "Well it is not dark yet. He will come home before dusk; he knows that is when he must be home."  
  
Elrohir nodded, "I just thought you would want him in, it is starting to storm."  
  
Elrond looked outside, it was indeed starting to rain and by the looks of the clouds it wasn't about to stop.  
  
"Would you two go look for him?" Elrond asked his sons  
  
Elladan nodded "Of course ada."  
  
Elrohir nodded and the twins left the room to hunt for their brother.  
  


* * *

  
Once Estel decided he was clean he got out of the stream and put on his soaking wet clothes. He knew he shouldn't have taken a bath in the river but he felt so dirty that he just needed to get it off.  
  
He continued his sprint through the woods and stopped when he saw a small group of people around a fire. It wasn't pouring, so their fire wasn't being soaked. To Estel it looked as though they were having a good time. He could see three men, two women, and one baby.  
  
He walked silently over to the people. He prayed that they would let him join them in their little group and possibly let him warm up by the fire.  
  
"E-excuse me." He said a little hesitantly  
  
All eyes turned to look at Estel.  
  
"Aw look at him. He looks so scared and lonely." Said the woman with the baby.  
  
The man next to her smiled "Come 'ere lad. You look frozen."  
  
Estel went over to them slowly.  
  
"Are ya hungry?" asked one of the men.  
  
Estel nodded his head slightly; it was getting dark and he hadn't eaten since breakfast.  
  
"What's yer name lad?" asked the third man  
  
"I'm Estel." He replied.  
  
"Oh hello Estel." Said the baby lady. "I'm Marta and this is my husband Nomarl. And our friends Taniay," she pointed at the other lady "Dornar," she pointed at a man with a short beard and many laugh lines around his face "and this is Umor." She pointed at the third man who had sparkling blue eyes and dark blond hair.  
  
"May I sit down?" he asked. He didn't want to seem rude but his legs and feet were hurting.  
  
"Of course!" Dornar told him. "Let's get ya something to eat and a place to sleep."  
  
"Where're your parents Estel?" Taniay asked. She hated to think what had happened to make the boy look so scared and hurt.  
  
"I-I don't know." He replied honestly. He really didn't know where Elrond was; he figured he was home but he might be outside. It wasn't really a lie he told himself.  
  
"Well we will help you find them tomorrow." Umor said to him. "We are on our way home, you can come with us and we will look for your parents on the way."  
  
"Alright." Estel said. He had no intention of returning to Rivendell after what Salnwen and her brother had said to him.  
  
"How old are you?" Nomarl asked him  
  
"Eleven." Estel replied  
  
"Where do you live?" Marta asked him  
  
Estel opened his mouth to lie but then the baby started to cry.  
  
"Aw poor little thing must be hungry." Marta said. She picked up the baby girl and walked to a bed roll and started to nurse her.  
  
Umor passed Estel some food. "Eat up lad; then you can go to bed. You look beat; I think you need some rest."  
  
Estel nodded and ate the food he was passed. "Thank you very much." He said politely.  
  
"It ain't a problem. Marta is a good cook." Nomarl said looking fondly at his wife and child.  
  
"You ought to go to bed boy." Dornar said to him. "Tomorrow we are going to be doing a lot of walking."  
  
"He looks half frozen." Taniay protested "He can't sleep in that."  
  
Umor grinned "Come 'ere Estel. Let's get you some thing to sleep in."  
  


* * *

  
Elladan and Elrohir were looking for their little brother. After an hour Elladan looked at Elrohir.  
  
"Where is he? It is past dusk and I don't see any trace of Estel." He said angrily  
  
"Calm down Elladan, he has to be here somewhere." Elrohir replied as calmly as possible. He knew Elladan was just worried about Estel; he was as well.  
  
There was a soft tug on Elladan's tunic. He looked down to see a small elven girl with big green eyes looking up at him.  
  
"'Scuse me Lord Elladan." She said politely. She looked to be about four in human years.  
  
Elladan smiled down at the little girl. "Yes?"  
  
"I seen little Estel." She said shyly  
  
Elrohir looked at the little girl. "Where did you see him?"  
  
She pointed and stuck her thumb in her mouth.  
  
"You saw him go in the forest?" Elladan asked  
  
The little girl nodded and pulled her thumb out of her mouth. "He was crying."  
  
Elrohir exchanged a look with Elladan. They knew what it meant; Estel had been picked on again.  
  
"What is you name?" Elrohir asked her kindly.  
  
"I'm Denwen." She replied quietly  
  
"It is nice to meet you Denwen." Elladan said "But you should really be getting home."  
  
She nodded and scurried off into the house right next to them.  
  
"What do you think happened to him?" Elrohir asked  
  
"Anything could have happened. But I am just worried since he did not come to you, ada, or me with his problems." Elladan frowned slightly  
  
Elrohir nodded and lightly rested his hand on his brother's arm. "We will not be able to find him in this 'Dan." He said softly, using his brother's nickname.  
  
Elladan nodded "We need to tell ada." He lightly squeezed his brothers' hand then jogged back to their house.  
  


* * *

  
Estel had changed into dry clothes and hopped into a bed roll Marta had given him. She told him the baby would sleep with her and he could have her bed roll.  
  
Now he was curled up in a ball and on the verge of sleep. He was so tired from his run away from Rivendell and through the forest. He hoped he would not be found by his brothers but another part of him hoped his brothers would come and get him.  
  
'Why would they do that?' he thought 'It's like Salndir said, they don't want me, I am a disgrace.'  
  
Tears came to his eyes and he rubbed them away, falling into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Marta and Nomarl were looking at Estel while he slept.  
  
"Poor little kid, wonder where his family got off to." Marta said, leaning against her husband.  
  
"I dunno, but I hope little Larka doesn't have to go through anything like that. He looks so sad and lost." Nomarl said  
  
Marta nodded "Poor little guy, I hope we can help him find his family. He needs to go home. I bet someone misses him."  
  
Nomarl pulled his wife into a tight embrace. "We will help him best we can. All we can do is hope that he is alright."  
  
Marta nodded and lay down on her bed roll. "Good night Nomarl." She said softly  
  


* * *

  
"You could not find him?" Elrond asked  
  
Elrohir shook his head "We could not find him anywhere."  
  
Elrond sighed, he hoped Estel was alright; he loved the boy so much that if anything had happened he would be devastated.  
  
"The rain is getting worse ada." Elladan commented quietly  
  
Elrond nodded "I know. We will not be able to find him in this weather."  
  
Elladan groaned, "But father, we must find him!"  
  
Elrond nodded, "I know Elladan. But what can I do? It is pouring outside and Estel could be anywhere. Did you find anything about where he might be?"  
  
Elrohir looked at his father "Little Denwen told us she saw Estel running into the forest crying."  
  
Elrond's face darkened. "What have those children been saying to him? I thought he was getting along with them."  
  
Elladan nodded "Most of the children like him, there are just one or two that resent him."  
  
Elrond sighed "Tomorrow at first light we will look through the woods. We will comb them completely until we find Estel."  
  
"If he is alright." Elrohir said quietly  
  
Elladan sent his twin a death glare. "Do not even say such things."  
  
"Go to bed boys. There is nothing you can do right now." Elrond said softly to his sons.  
  
They nodded and said good night. Each one heading to their room for the night.  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	2. I Can't Remain Estel

A/N I am not sure I like this chapter too much. I might remove it. Tell me what you think!  
  
Estel was sleeping soundly until he felt a soft shake on his shoulders. He brushed the hand away.  
  
"Go away Elrohir, I'm tired." He muttered in elvish; thinking that his brothers had come in to wake him up. The shaking got a little rougher. "Fine! I'm up." He snapped.  
  
"You ok lad?" asked a person "You sound like you're speaking gibberish."  
  
Estel sat up and looked around. He wasn't in Rivendell or in his bed room. He was on the forest floor, sleeping in a bed roll, and surrounded by the people who had offered him shelter.  
  
"Oh, yeah...sorry." He mumbled in common. "I was just dreaming I guess."  
  
Umor grinned at him. "Well you best get up. Marta cooked breakfast and we are about ready to eat."  
  
Nomarl handed Estel a tunic and breeches. "Here are your clothes. The rain stopped just after you went to sleep. They're still damp but at least they will fit you better than those."  
  
Estel nodded and took his clothes back. "Thank you."  
  
Estel followed Nomarl over to the campfire they had built to cook breakfast on. He sat down and looked at the faces of the people who had welcomed him.  
  
"We're heading that way." Dornar said, pointing in the direction of Rivendell.  
  
Estel frowned; he didn't want to go to see the elves who didn't want him. "You are going to see the elves?" he asked  
  
Taniay shook her head. "No, we are just going to pass by. We have no business with the elves; but they don't mind us passing through their woods."  
  
Estel nodded, he knew plenty of people passed through the forests each year. He prayed that his brothers wouldn't find him. He quickly finished his breakfast and helped the others to pack up.  
  


* * *

  
Elladan and Elrohir had woken an hour before dawn to start searching for their little brother. They had walked through the woods for hours. They had passed a camp with a few people sleeping an hour before; but they hadn't gone to look. Many people passed through the woods every year seeing the three men, two women, the baby, and the little boy didn't faze them.  
  
"We have been searching for hours." Elrohir said to his brother.  
  
Elladan nodded "I know, and we are getting no where. The rain washed everything away; it is going to be close to impossible to find Estel."  
  
Elrohir said nothing. He kept walking and looking around for tracks.  
  
"Maybe we should have asked that group of people if they had seen Estel." Elladan said  
  
Elrohir turned to look at his twin. "What would we have asked them? 'Oh sorry to wake you but have you seen a little boy named Estel?' No Elladan, I do not think that would have been a smart idea."  
  
"Why not?" Elladan snapped "As long as we find Estel."  
  
Elrohir sighed "Elladan, it was before dawn, I doubt it would have been smart to wake them."  
  
"Well, let us go back and ask them now." Elladan said  
  
Elrohir nodded "That makes sense. Hopefully they are still there, it is past noon already."  
  


* * *

  
Estel had been walking with Umor, Nomarl, Dornar, Taniay, Marta, and baby Larka for the past six hours.  
  
"Estel, where are you from? It would help us to find your parents." Taniay told him.  
  
Estel looked at her. He had been dreading this question ever since it had been brought up the night before. "I'm not really from anywhere." He replied  
  
"Where are your parents?" She pressed him  
  
"The-they are dead." He whispered.  
  
"Dead?" Umor asked "I thought you didn' know where they were."  
  
Estel shrugged sadly but said nothing.  
  
"Umor let the child be." Nomarl said to him. "He probably didn't want to accept it. I sure wouldn't 'ave."  
  
Umor smiled at Estel. "I'm sorry." He said honestly "You can stay with me and Taniay if you like. We'll look after you."  
  
Taniay looked at Umor who smiled, she blushed.  
  
"Okay," Estel replied slowly. "I guess so."  
  
Umor clapped him on the back, "I promise we won't hurt you." He said, thinking that was the reason Estel was so slow to respond.  
  
Estel nodded "I know, you've been good to me so far. I am just afraid of what my parents would say."  
  
Taniay looked at Estel sadly "I'm sure they would want you to be safe."  
  
Estel nodded, he knew his brothers and Elrond would want him to be safe. He was just worried about his name; what would happen if Elladan and Elrohir came asking for a boy named Estel?  
  
"I'm just worried what'll happen if someone comes asking about me." He said slowly, introducing his lie.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dornar asked.  
  
"Well I don't want to go back to where I came from." He said "I don't want to be known as Estel anymore. It wasn't my name anyway. It was just a word my parents would call me." He said.  
  
Umor looked at Estel. "You afraid someone might come looking for you? Someone you don't want to find you?" Umor was thinking that Estel was worried about bandits or something. He figured bandits had killed Estel's family.  
  
Estel nodded, "Yes, I don't know what'll happen if they find me." He was so scared that his brothers would find them that he didn't care if he was lying or not.  
  
"We won't tell anyone who you are. If someone asks we will say you are Coror, my son." Umor said to him.  
  
"But what if they recognise me?" Estel asked  
  
"I could color your hair." Marta suggested "I could turn it blond like Umor's, and then I could crop it for you."  
  
Estel beamed, this was going to work!  
  
"I think he likes the idea." Nomarl said smiling as well.  
  
"Come 'ere, we will get started right away." Marta said. She was so worried about the boys' safety that she didn't mind stopping to change his outward appearance.  
  
"I'll get him some clothes." Taniay said fetching some of Umor's things and beginning to sew them.  
  
Estel was thrilled; these people would keep him away from the elves who didn't want him. He wouldn't have to go back to being Elrond's charity case like Salnwen had said he was.  
  


* * *

  
It was dusk when Elladan and Elrohir finally found the people they had seen sleeping earlier. They were camped around a fire and a little boy was fetching sticks.  
  
"Excuse us!" Elrohir called  
  
The group turned and smiled at the elves.  
  
"How may we help you?" Asked a woman.  
  
"We are looking for our little brother. Have you seen a little boy about your son's age with curly brown hair?" Elladan asked  
  
The woman shook her head. "No, we saw a group of people with a little boy about Fodnor's age though." She told them indicating her son; a little boy with shoulder length blond hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir's hearts sank.  
  
"Thank you." Elrohir said his eyes full of sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry we couldn't be of more help." A man said to them. "We will ask around for a little elven boy though."  
  
Elrohir opened his mouth to correct them but Elladan was already walking away. Elrohir muttered his goodbyes and ran after his twin.  
  
Elrohir caught up to his brother. "Why did you just leave?" he demanded  
  
Elladan looked at his twin. "I am going to go and look for Estel, I don't want to socialize."  
  
Elrohir rolled his eyes and followed Elladan.  
  


* * *

  
Estel ran his hand through his inch long hair. It was so odd to have such short hair since he was used to having long curly hair.  
  
Umor chuckled when he saw what Estel was doing. "Is it too different Coror?" he asked  
  
Estel looked at Umor, he remembered that he was now named Coror and grinned. "It is strange." He replied "I have never had short hair."  
  
Marta smiled at him. "You look cute as a blond."  
  
Estel made a face at the word cute which caused the whole company to laugh.  
  
"Are you hungry Coror?" Taniay asked  
  
Estel nodded and went over to his new mother's side. He sat down next to her and she beamed.  
  
"What do I call you?" he asked her  
  
"Mum I guess." She said to him kindly  
  
Estel nodded, he couldn't remember his mother it would be easy to call this pretty woman mother. He looked at Umor; it would be harder to call him father. He had loved Elrond so much but if he really wasn't wanted by the elves he would called Umor dad.  
  


* * *

  
The moon was in the sky when Elladan and Elrohir reached the next camp.  
  
"Greetings." Elrohir called to them.  
  
A little boy with blond hair and silver eyes turned to look at the two elves that had entered the camp. He quickly turned away and went over to a man with blond hair who Elladan assumed was his father.  
  
A woman who was holding a baby girl looked at the elves that had entered. "Can we help you?" she asked  
  
Elladan nodded, "We are looking for our brother."  
  
"We haven't seen any elven children." A man replied. "We will help you look though."  
  
Elrohir sighed. "Our brother is not elven. He is human; have you seen him?"  
  
"We haven't seen him." The man with blond hair said  
  
"Oh, thank you." Elladan said feeling dejected.  
  
"Excuse me." A woman called, holding the little blond boy's hand. "How did a human boy become your brother?"  
  
"His parents were killed so our father adopted him." Elrohir said.  
  
"He is our brother, even if he is human. We love him so much. Please tell Lord Elrond if you find him. Our father is so worried." Elladan said  
  


* * *

  
"It's a lie." Marta whispered to Nomarl  
  
"I know, no elf would adopt a human." Nomarl replied. "We will help them though, maybe we can lead them in the wrong direction and Umor, Taniay, and Coror can get away. I bet Coror is the boy these elves want."  
  
Estel stiffened next to Taniay. He was so scared that Elladan and Elrohir would recognize him.  
  
"Would you like us to help you find him?" Dornar asked  
  
Elrohir's eyes brightened "That would be helpful. Please if you do not mind."  
  
Umor looked at Taniay, "Coror and I will help them look for their littler brother."  
  
Taniay looked at her husband. In his ear she whispered "What if these are the people that hurt Coror's family?"  
  
"They are elves Taniay." Umor whispered back. "They are peaceful."  
  
Nomarl looked at the elves. "Come sit with us, we will help you find your little brother."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir hesitated; they didn't really want to wait. These people offered to help them though, they would wait for them.  
  
"What are your names?" Marta asked.  
  
"I am Elladan, this is my brother Elrohir." Elladan replied.  
  
Estel kept his eyes on the ground; he didn't want to be recognized.  
  
"What are your names?" Elrohir asked, wishing the men would hurry up and change so that they could look for Estel.  
  
"I'm Marta and this is my husband Nomarl. Those are our friends Dornar, Taniay, Taniay's husband Umor, and their son Coror." Marta told them.  
  
The little boy named Coror went over to Marta.  
  
"Larka is awake." He whispered to her. "Nomarl wanted me to tell you."  
  
The twin's looked at the little boy. He had cropped blond hair and silver eyes. He looked so much like Estel, he sounded like him as well. Was this their brother?  
  
Estel looked up at his brothers. He would not tell them who he was. They might have said that they missed him but he was so sure they did not. How could they? He wasn't as fast as the other children. He was a human and he was adopted.  
  
Marta smiled at Estel. "Thank you Coror." She got up. "Excuse me I should go check on my daughter."  
  
"Of course." Elrohir said.  
  
Estel had no reason to leave so he sat down across from Elladan. He kept his eyes down not wanting his brothers to identify him.  
  
Elladan looked at Coror; he looked so much like Estel. His hair was short and blond though and Estel had curly brown hair. He turned to Elrohir.  
  
"What do you think of Coror?" he asked masking their conversation in elvish.  
  
Elrohir looked at Coror then back at his twin. "He looks like Estel. If I did not know better I would think he was Estel. Save for the short blond hair."  
  
Elladan nodded, "I thought the same."  
  
Estel stiffened as he heard the twins talk. They were suspicious of his identity. He couldn't let them know who he was. He didn't want to return to Rivendell. Salnwen and Salndir's words had hurt him so much. He still felt that they were true, the more he thought of what they had said to him the more dejected and unloved he felt. He wanted to throw himself into Elladan and Elrohir's arms but they would only take him back to Rivendell where the words of Salnwen and Salndir would break his spirit.  
  
Estel felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked up to see Elladan resting his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright little one?" he asked "You are crying."  
  
Estel quickly brushed the tears that he didn't know he was crying off of his face. "Ye-yes I am fine." He replied  
  
Umor walked over as soon as he saw Estel was looking upset.  
  
"What's wrong Coror?" he asked  
  
Estel looked at Umor and shook his head. He didn't want to tell Umor what was really wrong.  
  
The twins frowned at the little boy. Why was he crying? This was absolutely Estel.  
  
"Are you alright?" Elladan asked  
  
Estel looked up at his brother. "I am fine sir. Thank you." He went over to Umor and hugged him. He couldn't let his emotions go in front of the twins, they knew him too well.  
  
"It is Estel." Elrohir confirmed in elvish.  
  
Elladan nodded "I know. What has happened to him though? Why is he so afraid of us? Why is he not happy to see us?" he sounded so sad that Estel felt bad for lying to them.  
  
'You're a disgrace. They don't love you, they pity you!' Salnwen's words were like poison in his memory.  
  
The men and Estel went over to the twins.  
  
"We are ready, let's go look for your brother." Nomarl said to them.  
  
The twins nodded and sent a look of hopefulness to Estel. They hoped the little boy would go back home with them.  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers! Please review again!  
  
Sodalite: I know *sobs* poor little Estel. At least his brothers love him!  
  
Vicki Turner: Thank you ^-^ I am glad you like it.  
  
Ryanne: Thank you! I am glad you think it is great. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. *grins*  
  
XxgemxX: You really like it? *beams* Thank you! I am glad you are enjoying it! I hope this is fast enough. I don't normally update so quickly.  
  
Hiei-Rulez: I know. Elladan and Elrohir are looking for him! They love their little brother. Stupid little kids they hurt his feelings!  
  
Shinigami061: I know! Evil little kids *grumbles* they shouldn't tease him. Oooo I am evil ^-^ Estel is being tortured inside. Aren't I awful? *grins* Tee Hee  
  
Velvet: Er...Good interesting? I hope you are enjoying it. I have updated quickly. I am amazed I am never this fast at updating. 


	3. Rivendell Is Not My Home

Disclaimer: See other chapters  
  
A/N I am so sorry for the delay. I have been super busy. I promise not to take so long in the next chapters though. Forgive me? *sad look*  
  
Estel watched as Umor, Nomarl, Dornar, Elladan, and Elrohir walked into the woods looking for him. Estel was in so much pain, he hated to hurt his brothers but it was impossible to go back with them. He couldn't think of Rivendell as his home anymore, he knew if he did he would still feel sad.  
  
"Coror?" Taniay's voice broke into his thoughts. "Coror are you alright? You've got a sad look on yer face." Taniay's voice was full of concern, Estel almost felt badly for scaring her so much.  
  
"I miss my dad." He said softly.  
  
"Aw sweet heart!" Taniay and Marta both said before Taniay enveloped Estel in a hug.  
  
Estel pushed his tears away, he wouldn't cry. If he cried he would feel worse.  
  
"You're such a baby. Only babies cry when they feel upset." Salnwen told Estel while he cried.  
  
"No wonder Lord Elrond feels so bad for you! You're still a baby!" Salndir yelled at him.  
  
"No!" Estel's body shook with sobs...  
  
"Aw baby it's alrigh' it'll be alrigh'." Marta soothed  
  
"I'm alright...I just miss my father." Estel said quietly.  
  
A cry was heard and Larka started to turn red from screaming so much.  
  
"Oh she must be scared." Marta shuffled back over to where she had laid her baby down to sleep and held her close.  
  
Estel looked at Marta and Larka with a hungry look in his eyes. He wanted to be loved that way! He wanted to be held like that again! He wanted his father to look at him with such love and affection!  
  
He does look at you that way. The voice in the back of his mind whispered. Lord Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir have always looked at you that way. Salnwen and Salndir said they didn't...  
  
"May I go for a walk?" Estel asked Taniay.  
  
She nodded, "Of course ya can." She told him, eyeing him with affection. "You really are the sweetest little boy I've ever met."  
  
He beamed at her and walked into the woods he had grown up in.  
  
It felt so good to walk through these woods. Since they were in Rivendell, Estel knew almost every twist and turn; he also knew how to avoid his brothers. Elladan and Elrohir had taught him a little tracking, he wasn't very good, but he knew enough to see which direction they had gone off in with the three men. If he could find them, maybe he could find out what they really thought. Elladan and Elrohir were sure to be speaking elvish amongst themselves, so that they could hide the conversation from Umor, Dornar, and Nomarl. Surely they would be speaking of Estel. Looking at the floor, he began to follow the tracks hoping to spy on his brothers.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had separated from Dornar, Umor, and Nomarl. The three human men had broken away from the twins at a fork in the road. Since Elladan and Elrohir had nearly grown up in these woods, they knew every twist, turn, and fork in the woods.  
  
They had sent the three off on a long winding road that would loop several times but would be easy to follow back. Elladan and Elrohir had wanted time to get to Estel and maybe talk to him. They knew he was upset, but running away was a little drastic. If they went home and told their father what had happened, Elrond would probably come talk to Estel himself; that wouldn't be good. The humans would be angry and Estel would probably run away again.  
  
Elladan turned his head up and looked at the sky. "Night will fall soon. We left the men at the fork nearly two hours ago. If we don't head back to the camp they will probably be suspicious."  
  
Elrohir nodded, "I know, we should head back." Elrohir stomped his foot on the ground making Elladan stare at him. "I don't like this! It isn't fair!"  
  
Elladan was stunned at his twin's outburst but he soon got over it. He lightly touched Elrohir's arm. "I know Elrohir. I know, but we have to do this. We cannot just go grab Aragorn!"  
  
Elrohir shushed him, "No, do not use his name. Ada has not told him yet, you should know better Elladan!" Elrohir nearly snapped.  
  
Elladan sighed, "I understand the secrecy, but I do not always feel right about calling Arathorn's son by a name we gave him."  
  
Elrohir nodded, "I agree, but now is not the time to slip up. Estel isn't allowed to know!"  
  
Elladan nodded and turned around, "Well, we might as well head back to the human camp and say our good byes."  
  
Elrohir nodded, and the twins walked back the way in which they had come.  
  
Estel had been watching his brothers in the bushes for the past hour and a half. Most of the conversations had just been about how they needed to find him. Estel nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard what Elladan said.  
  
"I know Elrohir. I know, but we have to do this. We cannot just go grab Aragorn!"  
  
Who? Who was this Aragorn? Estel was so confused.  
  
"No, do not use his name! Ada has not told him yet, you should know better Elladan!" Estel could hear the tenseness in Elrohir's voice. He didn't understand! This confirmed what he had thought, Elrond kept things from him.  
  
"I understand the secrecy, but I do not always feel right about calling Arathorn's son by a name we gave him."  
  
What?! Estel was so confused! He knew he had been adopted but who was Arathorn? Estel figured it was his birthfather, but why hadn't he been told?  
  
"You aren't loved! They lie to you! They don't want you around so they make up stories for you." The words of Salndir rang clearer than ever.  
  
Slowly, Estel turned and ran back to camp the way he had come, being careful not to get too close to Elladan and Elrohir. He was full of hate for the twins and Elrond right then. He was so angry they hadn't told him everything he should know.  
  
When Elladan and Elrohir got back to the human camp they were immediately questioned by Umor and Nomarl.  
  
"Where is he?" Nomarl demanded.  
  
"Excuse me?" Elrohir asked politely.  
  
"Coror, where is he?"  
  
"We were looking for him. Is he missing?" Elladan's heart skipped a beat, if Estel was missing...  
  
"He walked off about three hours ago. It is dark now, where is he?" Taniay asked; her voice slightly less demanding than those of Nomarl and Umor.  
  
"Hush Taniay," Umor snapped at his wife, "we've got it."  
  
Elrohir saw Taniay stiffen at being spoken to in that tone, but it wasn't his place to say anything.  
  
"We didn't see him." Elrohir said.  
  
"We looked for about two hours after we left you on the path, then we returned. If the boy is missing we will help you find him." Elladan offered.  
  
"No need, the boy is right here." Came a cool voice from behind them.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir turned to see Estel walking towards them with a look of loathing and anger in his eyes.  
  
Taniay wrapped her arms around Estel who hugged her back tightly, shooting a look at the twins over her shoulder.  
  
"I am alright mother." Estel said  
  
Elladan and Elrohir bother stiffened visibly and it gave Estel a triumphant feeling.  
  
Umor also hugged the boy and Estel hugged him tightly as well.  
  
"I am fine father." He said breaking the embrace. Quietly he added so only the twins could hear him. "I am alright ada."  
  
Elrohir had to grab Elladan so he didn't jump on Estel. What had gotten into Estel? Elrohir thought Elladan was insane for getting so jumpy. Elrohir didn't feel exactly pleased about Estel calling Taniay "mother" and Umor "father", but he wasn't about to maul the little boy.  
  
"We had better be going." Elrohir told them, "Thank you for trying to help us find out little brother Estel. If you do see him, tell him we love him very much and that we need to talk to him."  
  
"I doubt he feels the same." Estel snapped, "Elves lied and kept secrets. They cannot love him."  
  
Elladan was about to ask what in Mordor Estel was talking about when Marta spoke.  
  
Marta nodded, "We will tell him, have a good night."  
  
The twins left quickly, Elrohir had to practically drag Elladan away.  
  
As soon as the twins had left the group of people settled down and had dinner. They didn't bother worrying about the twin elves. There was no reason to, they had left and were out of sight.  
  
"Pass the bread please mother." Estel said.  
  
As soon as Elladan and Elrohir were far enough from the camp Elladan launched into a rant.  
  
"What was that all about!?" He nearly yelled  
  
"Elladan, calm down." Elrohir said in a calm enough voice.  
  
"No! I will not calm down! Our brother just referred to those two people as his mother and father! How could he?" Elladan's voice was choked and cracking.  
  
Elrohir tried to pull Elladan into an embrace but Elladan pushed him away.  
  
"'Dan..." Elrohir started.  
  
"Do not try to calm me down 'Ro. I cannot believe what that...that boy just said!" Tears had formed in Elladan's eyes and were beginning to stream down his face.  
  
Elrohir pulled his brother into a tight embrace and whispered soothing words into his ear. This time, Elladan didn't pull away.  
  
"Come on 'Dan. We need to get home." Elrohir's voice had a more dejected tone in it this time. He agreed with Elladan, Estel had been awful to them.  
  
When the twins got back home the moon was in the sky and the stars were shining brightly. It wasn't too late, but they had missed dinner and had probably worried their father. They both knew Lord Elrond wasn't going to be pleased when he saw Elladan and Elrohir didn't bring Estel back with them.  
  
"Are you two alright?" It was Lord Elrond's voice. He could see the looks on his son's faces and the way they were carrying themselves. He was quite worried about them. When he noticed Estel wasn't there, his worry deepened.  
  
Elladan shook his head, "No father, we are not. That boy..." Elladan was shaking and Lord Elrond was almost ready to panic. "That boy...I am going to kill him!"  
  
Lord Elrond decided he wasn't going to get a sane word out of Elladan since he was so angry, he turned to Elrohir. "Where is 'that boy'?" he asked  
  
"Estel is fine." Elrohir replied shortly. "He's been adopted by a new family because he doesn't like us any more. He told everyone elves have lied and kept things from him. He said we cannot love him."  
  
Elrond wore an expression full of shock and confusion. "Why did he say that?"  
  
Elladan shrugged, "We do not know father. We do not know." Elladan shrugged Elrohir's arm off his shoulder and walked into the house.  
  
"Get your rest Elrohir, tomorrow we will figure out what to do with Estel." Elrond told his son.  
  
Elrohir nodded, "Yes father." Elrohir walked inside then turned around. "Father?"  
  
"Yes Elrohir?" Elrond asked  
  
"I'm sorry we failed to bring Estel back. If it helps, he is safe with the people he is with right now." Elrohir's voice was strangled and choked.  
  
Elrond smiled weakly, "You tried, both of you tried. I really do hope Estel is safe right now, I really do."  
  
"He is." Elrohir assured him  
  
"That is good. Get to bed Elrohir."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
Elrohir left, leaving Elrond to stare at the stars alone.  
  
Elrond felt a presence behind him, but he didn't turn around to see who it was.  
  
"Are you alright my friend?" It was Glorfindel  
  
Elrond turned around. "It's been two days since I last saw my youngest."  
  
Glorfindel nodded gently, "Where is he? Did the twins locate him?"  
  
Elrond nodded to his friend. "Yes, but Estel will not return. He thinks we cannot love him."  
  
Glorfindel looked horrified, "How could he think that? You love Estel with all your heart, he is your son!"  
  
Elrond nodded, "I know that, but Estel does not. How am I to tell him this? How do you tell a child what you feel in your heart when they will not come to you?"  
  
Glorfindel shrugged, "That is a question to ponder, but I do not have an answer."  
  
Elrond sighed, "He is safe, with human travelers; that is all I know."  
  
Glorfindel nodded, "You should rest. The sun is nearly rising; you've been out here all night."  
  
Elrond nodded and walked inside of his home, Glorfindel followed him.  
  
Glorfindel followed Elrond to his room.  
  
"You can go to sleep if you like." Elrond told his friend.  
  
Glorfindel shrugged, "I wanted to make sure you got to your room."  
  
Elrond smiled slightly, "I am not my sons; I know when to go to sleep."  
  
Glorfindel smiled but said nothing. "Pleasant dreams my friend."  
  
Elrond nodded, "Good night." He shut the door and went to bed.  
  
How did you like it? I am sorry, it is 11:24 pm and I need to go to bed. I don't have time to respond to reviewers. I will definitely include the responses in the next chapter which will be out tomorrow. Please review! 


	4. He Lied to Me

**A/N I tried to make this a long chapter, I'm not sure if it is long enough for some of your tastes but I have tried. If you have any complaints : ) please be my guest. *glares* You better not have any complaints! Okay, enjoy the fic!**

The next morning Estel woke up trying to remember why he felt so angry. He tried to recall the events of the previous day and they quickly came back to him. He remembered Elladan and Elrohir coming to find him. He shook his head angrily. When they had first come he had been a little happy. He had felt as though they really did love him, but when he had heard them say something about not telling him everything, he had been furious. 

Rain began to pour down on the camp and Estel jumped when a bolt of lightning and a roll of thunder roared above him. Estel felt hands picking him up and putting him on his feet. He turned around to see Dornar smiling down at him.

"Come on lad, we need to hurry up and find shelter." He told him while he began to grab things as fast as he could. 

Around him, Estel could see Umor, Taniay, Marta, and Nomarl grabbing things as well. Marta's hands were very full since she had the baby as well but she was really trying to do her share. 

"Run!" Voices were coming from the woods as another roar of thunder sounded. 

Nomarl turned around to see eight people coming towards them with their things on their backs as well. "Where are we to run to?" he asked

"We need to get out of the rain." One of the men spoke. "We are going down to the village but if we want to get there before we drown to death we need to run. Let us help you pack up." The man offered. 

Nomarl nodded, "Thank you, it would be most helpful."

They all began to pack up and Estel went to help them. He was surprised to notice that these people had no children with them and that most of them were older people; maybe around the age of fifty or so. Elladan had once told him that most people who traveled were young, and if they were old, they were Rangers. 

"You may take shelter with us." A voice from behind spoke softly

Estel nearly choked and he made it look as though he had dropped something behind Nomarl.

"You may take shelter with us." The being spoke again

"Who are you?" one of the stranger people asked.

"I am Glorfindel, I come from Rivendell. The lords there are happy to offer you shelter." The blond elf spoke softly and his eyes flicked to Estel then back to the strangers face. 

Another crack of lightning cut through the clouds and Estel yelped slightly. He looked up at Glorfindel who had his eyes fixed on the strangers face.

"We accept," Nomarl said, "We really need to get out of this storm." 

"Follow me." Glorfindel walked from the camp, grabbing some of the things from Marta so that she could hold onto the baby who was now screaming in fear. 

All of the people followed, it was closer to Rivendell than it was to the human village. None of these people had ever had a quarrel with the elves so it wasn't too uncomfortable to stay with them. 

Estel knew that whenever there was a horrible storm Elrond would let a few people stay in Rivendell for a few days. He didn't want to go, it wasn't his home anymore and the elves there were no longer family. He jumped when he heard the thunder roar again. 

"You alright little one?" Glorfindel asked looking at him. 

Estel nodded, "The lightning." He whispered, knowing Glorfindel could hear him.

Glorfindel nodded, "We'll be to Rivendell soon and you'll be able to don dry clothes and be away from the bolts of lightning."

Estel nodded shakily, he wasn't jumping because he was scared of the thunder and lightning he was jumping because he was too tense. He didn't want to go back to Rivendell and the elves who didn't like him and who kept secrets from him. Though he wasn't angry with Glorfindel, he didn't want to speak with him. He was sure that Glorfindel knew something about the secrets Elrond was keeping from him.

"Ye alrigh'?" Umor asked Estel.

Estel nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little scared."

"Oh the thunder isn't nothin' to worry about." He said

Estel nodded and looked up for Glorfindel only to notice the elf was at the front of the company and leading the people towards Rivendell. Rarely did humans ever need to go to Rivendell for help, but the water was creating giant puddles and the lake was sure to over flow but at least a foot and a half. If that happened, it would be hard traveling for people; normally the travelers would make it to the village. Since it was raining so hard, Glorfindel had gone out to help those who needed refuge for a few days.

_"Never return Estel, they don't want you!" Salndir hissed._

Estel shuddered remembering his words. He blinked away the tears that were forming in his eyes. He stumbled and tripped, he wanted to cry he was so upset about being back but he didn't have time because a pair of rough hands picked him back up.

"Watch where yer going." Nomarl said smiling.

Estel nodded to him and picked up the things he had dropped. Once he had them all in his arms he jogged to catch up. The rain was making the floor slippery and Estel was so happy they were nearly at the house. 

Glorfindel led all of them up the steps and into the entrance hall of the house. An elf with black hair and green eyes walked over to where they were all standing and dripping in the hall. 

"Shall I get Lord Elrond?" She asked Glorfindel

Glorfindel nodded, "Yes, thank you Lawen."

Lawen nodded and walked out of the room.

Estel was so jittery, he was shaking slightly and his eyes were darting from side to side. He had been in this hall many times; none of them had been good times. He was remembering when he had fallen off of a tree and broken his wrist. Not only had he been in excruciating pain, he had been scolded as well. He was also remembering when Elrohir had convinced him to swim in the lake during winter. The water hadn't frozen yet, but he had ended up incredibly sick and wet. 

Glorfindel had come to stand next to Estel. "Are you alright?" He asked, concern was etched into the elf's face. 

Estel nodded and moved away from Glorfindel, he went to stand near Umor and the others. 

"Coror, this is Carmi, Sonya, Jaci, Torlo, Deric, Jokle, Moklen, and Nathen. They are from the south." Dornar told him. 

Estel looked at the people; they all had tan skin and dark eyes. He hadn't ever seen an incredibly dark person before; he was used to fair skinned elves. "It's nice to meet you." He told them

They smiled at him, "You as well." The woman, Sonya, spoke with a heavy accent. 

The door opened and an elf with raven hair entered and looked around. He smiled at them, not noticing Estel quite yet. "Welcome, I'm Lord Elrond. I am sorry I took so long to get here, I was helping my sons. You are welcome here as long as the storm goes on, it will probably last no more than a day or two so make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you." Was murmured from everyone except for Estel and baby Larka

"Dirtrith will show you to your rooms." He said as a servant stepped forward and began to lead them out of the waiting hall.

Elrond noticed Estel and watched the boy walk from the room. 

Dirtrith walked down the hall, "I will bring you all some dry clothes and hot food as soon as I show you to your rooms." He told them

Estel sneaked away from them, no one, not even Marta noticed that the boy had left. They were all too concerned with being cold, wet, and hungry. Estel opened the door to his old bedroom and grabbed a change of clothes. He didn't want the servants knowing he was back. If they knew, then their children would know, and eventually people would come and ask him to play. He walked past his mirror and jumped when he saw the reflection. 

There was a boy with grey eyes staring back at him. The boy had a weary look on his face and a gloomy look in his eyes. He was pale looking and was dressed in a shirt and tunic far too large for him. Estel ran his hand through his hair while the mirror boy did the same. The mirror boy had short hair that was sticking out at odd angles; his hair was a pale blond and didn't match his eyebrows. Estel would have laughed if he felt more cheerful. His reflection was funny, but he didn't find any humor in it.

Quickly he put some dry clothes on, it felt so good to have elven clothes on again that he forgot how miserable he was feeling. Once he was dressed he picked the things back up and went to the guest bedrooms, he had to find Umor and Taniay, because they would worry if he was gone for too long. 

Quietly Estel opened the door and closed it behind him. He then walked to the guest chambers and found the one where Umor and Taniay were staying in. 

"Where did you go Coror?" Umor asked him 

"I took a wrong turn." He shrugged, "I'm sorry."

Taniay smiled, "Oh don't worry about it. I see you got some clothes."

Estel looked down at his elven attire; he had missed these clothes even if it had only been two days since he had worn them. The soft brown cloth and the deer skin boots were so comfortable it was almost a reason to stay. Estel had also grabbed his elven dagger. He didn't want to be without it. Though he no longer wanted to stay in Rivendell he still appreciated elven things. 

He was eleven and didn't understand that a simple conversation with his father would resolve things. He was too stubborn and refused; instead he would break the heart of his family. 

There was a knock at the door and Taniay went to answer it. Estel ducked behind the bed when he saw the servant enter the room carrying a tray. She was a friend of his, though she and Estel were no where close in age, they would talk. She was sort of like a mother; other than Elladan, who babied him. She would know Estel in his disguise.

"I brought you some warm soup and warm rolls. The cook made blackberry tarts." She smiled at them. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Umor and Taniay nodded, "Thank you so much," There eyes were full of gratitude, "Please thank your lord for us."

She nodded, "Of course, enjoy your supper." She left, closing the door softly behind her.

"Coror, are you hungry?" Umor asked him

Estel nodded and came over to get some food. He knew the soup well, it was full of flavor and he loved it. The rolls were fresh and blackberry tarts were one of his favorites. He gently picked up a bowl of soup and ate it on the ground.

Umor and Taniay did the same, it was a little after lunch time and since they had missed breakfast, they were starving. They ate in silence until they got to the tarts, since they weren't as hungry, they weren't constantly worrying about the food they were putting in their mouths. 

Estel felt eyes on him so he lifted his gaze from the soup and to Taniay's face. 

"You're very pale." She told him, "You also need to gain a little weight." She scrutinized him and looked as though she was in deep thought. "Are you sick?"

He looked at her and shook his head, "No, I am just…just tired."

Umor nodded, "I'm not surprised, you must be devastated after losing your parents."

Estel shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his food. 

"Oh Umor let him alone!" Taniay said

Umor sighed, "I'm sorry Coror."

Estel nodded, "It's alright." He looked up at them, "May I take a walk please?"

Taniay and Umor looked at each other. 

"We don't want you getting lost." Umor told him, "It is such a giant house that you could easily get lost in it."

Estel shrugged, "I'm sure the elves know how to find me if I get lost."

Taniay smiled at him, "I'm sure they do."

Umor nodded, "Go ahead, be back in this room by dusk though or you'll be in trouble." He told Estel sternly. He wouldn't do anything to the boy but he wanted to let Estel know that if he was going to live with him and Taniay he needed to know not to misbehave.

"Don't worry father," He said, "I'll be fine."

Umor nodded and Estel left the room. 

Estel knew the house like the back of his hand. He didn't know all the secret passage ways that the twins knew, but then again, barely anyone did. Estel made sure to avoid the halls that were frequented most often. He didn't want to run into his family or anyone he knew well. Running into the occasional servant was alright because he would walk quickly by. If he was to meet up with Erestor or Glorfindel he would be in trouble. In his mind it made sense for his family to hate him.

_"Adoption means unwanted." Salnwen said wickedly_

_"Yes, it means the child was cast away, it wasn't needed." Salndir added_

_"No! You're lying!" Estel sobbed out_

_"Why would we do that Estel?" Salnwen asked, her voice much sweeter_

_"Because yo-you're jealous!" Estel retorted_

_"Jealous of Lord Elrond's charity case?__ You wish." Salndir hissed, "They don't want you, you're adopted!"_

Estel felt tears prickle behind his eyes and he walked into the closest door so that he could dry his eyes. Looking around he realized he had walked directly to Elrond's study. No was not the time he wanted to speak with his surrogate father. He tried to leave but a hand was rested gently on his shoulder. Estel looked up and saw a blond elf looking down at him; it was Glorfindel.

"Walk with me Estel." He said quietly in elvish, "Your father is asleep right now."

Estel wanted to run but his legs were frozen in place and his tongue had fuzzed up so he could not talk. He nodded his head, he did want to walk and talk with Glorfindel.

Glorfindel lightly rested a hand on Estel's back and gently but firmly pushed him out of the room. 

"You look as though you are getting sick." Glorfindel commented

"It isn't your concern." Estel snapped

Glorfindel stopped and made Estel look at him, "What is bothering you? Really Estel, why are you so angry?" Glorfindel, like the rest of the household, believed Estel had been teased and jumped to conclusions. He wasn't ready for Estel's answer.

"I was lied to by adar." Estel told him

"How?" Glorfindel lightly prodded

"He didn't tell me I was named Aragorn."

Glorfindel sucked his breath in and felt it catch in his throat. How had Estel found out? 

"He kept secrets from me and he does not love me." Estel told him

Glorfindel looked at him, "Estel, your father loves you."

"My surrogate father," Estel muttered

"No, your father," Glorfindel told him

"Arathorn was my father." Estel snapped back angrily

Glorfindel looked at Estel, "Estel listen to me, Arathorn was your birth father and he loved you very much. When he died Lord Elrond took you to be part of his family."

"So I am a charity case?" Estel demanded

"No Estel, you are the beloved son of two wonderful people. Yes, Arathorn and his wife were killed but you were adopted. That is a great honor in itself. You are loved Estel, loved by many people." Glorfindel told him

Estel looked at him, seriously thinking over what Glorfindel had told him. He shook his head, "You're wrong. If he loved me he would have told me of my birth family. He kept it a secret, he told me my birth parents died and he adopted me. I am not wanted, no one wants me. I was lied to!" Estel ran off down the hall towards his old bed room. It was where he went to be alone, the only place he truly loved to be other than the outdoors which was raining buckets. 

Glorfindel shook his head, he had tried. He could not explain to Estel the reason his heritage had been kept a secret, he didn't know how Estel knew. He went in search of Elladan and Elrohir; perhaps they knew something he did not. 

**Response to reviewers!**

**Elvendancer****: I am happy this is not a typical run away Estel fic. I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**Jade and Rene of Planet Weird: Oh thank you for putting it on your favorites! I am so thrilled! Thanks for all the compliments! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Livie****: Is this quick enough? I should finish the fic soon. I have a three day weekend with Good Friday and all so I should update a lot faster than normal!**

**Vicki Turner: I am sorry you waited so long and that I took so long. Ok so it wasn't the next day exactly but it is only ****1:29AM**** so you didn't have to wait too much longer! Enjoy!**

**Someone Reading: I am alive! I have not been taken by Orcs but if a certain elven archer comes a callin' I'll be gone! Hehehe if you get my drift!**

**Linuvial**** Greenleaf: Thanks mellon-nin! I am so happy you like it! It is nice to get back into fanfiction mode rather than my book mode. **

**Cat15: I added more, do you like it?**

**Catmint: I know it is sad *tears* but it is oh so much fun to write!**

**Tigersmeleth****: I am so happy you like it! Please read this chapter and tell me what you think!**

**If I missed any of you please forgive me. It is very early in the morning and I am a little sleepy. I tried to make this an extra long chapter. Forgive me my friends! Please review again!**


	5. We Messed Up

**A/N To those of you who liked the last chapter and reviewed it I thank you. Also I am thinking about ending the fic quite soon. I'm not sure because I have a few ideas that I am considering. As far as I know there could be anywhere from one to ten more chapters. I am considering about three. I don't know what will happen so if I hurt a character I apologize. You see I write the author's notes before I write the chapter. I write the reviewer responses after the chapter. ^^ now that I have bored you all to tears, on with the fic!**

Glorfindel left the hall where he had been speaking with Estel and went to Elladan and Elrohir's rooms. He thought maybe the twins had said something or that they knew why Estel was acting the way he was. Glorfindel only knew he didn't want to see the family suffering so badly. He too missed Estel and to see the way the boy was acting, well that was too much for him. 

He reached Elrohir's room and knocked. Glorfindel wasn't sure if Elladan and Elrohir were together or if they were in their rooms at all. He knew that they had to be in the house since it was raining so hard outside. 

The door opened and Elrohir looked out and cocked his head to the side when he saw Glorfindel. "We have not done anything wrong…" Elrohir started 

Glorfindel smiled at the elf, "I know; I came here to ask you something about Estel."

Elladan came to the door behind his brother and looked at Glorfindel. "Why?"

Glorfindel sighed, Elladan didn't look happy nor did he look like he was in the mood for what Glorfindel was about to tell them. "I just had a conversation with Estel and he is upset because he thinks you and your father have lied to him."

Elrohir nodded, "He said as much when we saw him yesterday."

Elladan started, "What do you mean, you just had a conversation with Estel?" he demanded. 

Glorfindel looked at him, "He is here, in the house. A bunch of humans needed shelter and Estel came with them."

The twins looked confused and surprised at the same time. 

"Why would he think we lied to him?" Elrohir asked

"He was angry because you never told him of his heritage." Glorfindel said

"What do you mean?" Elladan asked

"I came to ask you two the same thing. May I come in?" Glorfindel wanted to be able to sit down before he told the two what had happened. Normally he would have gone to Elrond but since the elf lord was asleep he didn't want to bother him. 

Elrohir nodded, "Of course, take a seat." The twins both sat down and looked at Glorfindel.

"When I was speaking to Estel he asked me why he had never been told his birth name and his heritage." Glorfindel told them

"What?" Elladan asked, "How does he know anything of that anyway?"

Glorfindel shook his head, "I do not know. I thought maybe you two had mentioned something."

Elrohir shook his head, "No, we don't talk of Arathorn around Estel. Ada wants to explain to him when he is older."

Glorfindel nodded, "I know that; I was just wondering if you had said anything. You might not have meant for it to happen, but he seems to have found something out."

"We said nothing near him; or even in the house for that matter." Elladan told him 

Elrohir looked thoughtful, "We did speak of Arathorn when we were in the woods."

Elladan looked horrified, "He must have been spying on us!"

Glorfindel looked at Elladan, "He needs to be explained to."

Elladan nodded, "By whom? We can't just go to the guest chambers and take him from his new family! He is also mad and never wants to speak with us again."

Glorfindel looked at Elladan and Elrohir. He rested a hand on Elladan's shoulder, "Go to your brother. He needs to talk to you. He is in his bed room, I think it is the only place he still feels safe. You must talk to him before he leaves. When the rain storm stops he will leave with the humans."

The twins looked at each other sadly and then back to Glorfindel. 

"I will talk to Estel." Elladan stated

Elrohir nodded, "I will stay here, if we both go he will probably feel intimidated."

Glorfindel nodded to them, "I must go. I will tell your father all of what has happened; he is asleep. When he awakens I will tell him. Go talk to your younger brother, he needs you right now."

Elladan nodded and left the room. Elrohir looked at Glorfindel and smiled at the older elf.

"Thank you, I know we do awful things to you sometimes but thank you for telling us of our brother."

Glorfindel squeezed the younger elf's arm, "I know you bother me and I get angry at both of you, but I never doubted your love for your brother. I am very fond of both of you twin terrors." He smiled at the younger elf and left the room.

Elrohir sighed, hoping that his twin would be able to convince their younger brother to come back. He was praying to the Valars that Elladan would be able to explain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elladan walked down the hallway that led to Estel's bedroom. He hoped his younger brother would at least listen to him. He needed to explain what had happened. Elrond had forbidden the twins from telling Estel anything of his heritage and birthright, but this might be a good time to at least explain a little. Elladan knocked on the door before quietly pushing it open a little. On the bed he could see the form of a little boy with short blond hair crying on the bed. He walked over and sat down.

Estel looked up and glared at his brother before trying to hit him, he seemed to have forgotten that both Elladan and Elrohir were accomplished warriors; Elladan just grabbed Estel's arm. Estel tried to pull away but Elladan held on to him.

"Let me go Elladan!" Estel snapped angrily. He was speaking in elvish; as much as he hated to admit it he still was very fond of the language. It was his first language and he preferred it to common.

Elladan looked at him but shook his head, "No Estel, listen to me first."

"Why? So you can tell me more things, more lies?" He demanded angrily,

"No, so that I can explain," Elladan's eyes were pleading with his younger brother to listen.

"Why bother? You, Elrohir, and adar all lied to me!" Estel said, trying not to start crying again. 

"Estel we messed up. Please, just listen to me." Elladan said softly

Estel shrugged and finally managed to yank his arm away. "I'll listen, but I doubt I can believe you." In Estels' heart he was wishing he had never left, angry as he was with his brothers, he still loved them very much. Estel sat down on the bed about three feet away from Elladan. He wanted his brother to hold him but he was still too angry to allow him to. 

"I cannot tell you everything, so please forgive me." Elladan told him, "I will tell you what I can."

Estel nodded, that was fine he just wanted to try to understand. He didn't like his family anymore especially after what Salnwen and Salndir had told him. 

_"They don't love you; lies are all they can say. Your real family died because of them!" Salndir hissed,_

_"No! You're lying to me!" Estel shouted; but the tears had already betrayed how he felt._

Estel stiffened at the memory of those words. They had hurt and he hoped that Elladan would be able to explain.

Elladan noticed the change in how Estel was holing himself. "Are you alright?" He asked

Estel nodded, "Yes, tell me why I was lied to."

Elladan sighed, "Estel we never lied to you. There we things we didn't tell you because we were afraid you wouldn't fully understand the concept."

"So you just kept the truth from me?" Estel asked scornfully 

"No Estel, we didn't tell you everything because we didn't think you would take it seriously." Elladan said softly,

"Oh but you let my parents die?" Estel snapped,

Elladan's face darkened and Estel knew he had hit a nerve. "Estel, that was too far."

"Why? I was just saying." Estel sneered

"What is the matter with you?" Elladan demanded

"Nothing, I am just wondering why you didn't tell me." He said

"Estel I already told you why we didn't tell you." 

"That isn't good enough Elladan!" Tears were prickling at the back of Estel's eyes and his lower lip was trembling.

Elladan sighed and pulled his little brother into his arms, "I love you Estel, please just hear me out." 

Estel clung to Elladan but soon pushed him away, "Get off! I hate you get off of me! This is another lie I can't believe I almost trusted you!" Estel jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

Elladan sighed and flopped on Estel's bed. How could he have been so stupid? He groaned and got up. If he was to help his brother understand he had to go and wake their father. He didn't want to because he knew how tired Lord Elrond was after all the worrying he had been doing. His shoulders sagged and he walked from the room.****

**Response to reviewers:**

**Vicki Turner: I'm so happy you are enjoying this fic! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yes! Thank you so much for pointing out what I missed! You were right, I did mess up on the name of the chapter. I fixed it though! Thank you!**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Yes…I hope you aren't going to kill me for nearly ending the fic…Enjoy it while it is still going though. I hope you liked this chapter, I am trying to make the fic last!**

**Zammy****: I hope Elrond can too! I'm sure it will be alright. Isn't it sad that I am writing the fic and I don't know what is going to happen?**

**Lirenel****: I am glad you think it is good!**

**Catmint: Hm…I don't think he thought he could fool Glorfindel…He was hopeful though. Wouldn't you be?**

**BabyBoo0968: Thank you for the Easter Bunny! I love it! Like I said in the authors note I have no idea how many chapters are left but I am pretty sure about three. Oh thank you for adding me! I love you! I love it when people do such wonderful things for me! I sound completely conceited but I am so happy you added me! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Shadowed Flames: Thank you! I am so happy you find this so touching!**

**Lil-whitelighter111488: Yay! I am so happy you love it! **

**Elvendancer****: I am so happy you are enjoying it. I am really trying hard not to make it too typical so that you will continue to read. Here is the next chapter!**

**BabeyRachey****: I am happy you love it! I am trying to make it sad, enjoy this chapter!**

**Someone Reading: *hides* yes…I'm sorry to say that the story is almost over. I am so happy you are enjoying it though! I know! Those evil elven children! How could they be so evil to Estel!? I agree that it would be fun to drag those kids around *grumbles angrily* I'm so happy you enjoyed the scenes between Glorfindel and Estel. I don't know Glorfindel too well but I tried hard to make his character seem real. Yes! That wonderful elven archer from Mirkwood *drools* I want him! He's mine! He is going to be in my next fic. You can check it out it is called Friendship is a Light of Hope. I am going to be writing another one on how Legolas and Aragorn meet. I hope you will enjoy that one too! I am so happy you like this fic! I will update soon…but I am sorry to say that it is almost ended.**


	6. I Tried

**A/N I honestly love all of the reviews I have been getting! *huggles* I love you all! I hope you are enjoying this chapter. I have started a new friendship fic with Legolas and Aragorn; I think you will enjoy it. You guys should check it out if you have the time. **

**Chapter 6: I Tried**

            Estel ran blindly from the room and to the guest chambers. He was not in the mood to speak with anyone, but he needed to get back to his new family. He opened the door to Umor and Taniay's chamber and walked in composing himself. The tears had stopped as he ran but his heart was sobbing. 

            "Coror, are you alright?" Taniay asked when she saw the little boy enter the room.

            Estel nodded and went over to her, burying his head into her. She wrapped her arms around the little child and hugged him tightly. 

            Umor was standing near the window. "It is raining harder, and it looks as though we will have to spend the night."

            Taniay nodded. "It isn't too late in the day yet, it might lighten up," she told them optimistically. 

            Estel looked outside at the rain clouds. He could tell that it would continue to rain long into the night; but he said nothing.

~*~

            Elladan walked down the hall that led to his father's rooms. He hated to wake him but he needed to talk to Lord Elrond. He saw Glorfindel walking towards him and he stopped. "Have you spoken to my father?" Elladan asked him.

            Glorfindel shook his head. "He was sleeping and I did not wish to disturb him. Did you speak with Estel?"

            Elladan nodded. "I tried." Elladan swallowed; it had hurt to see his youngest brother acting the way he was.

            Glorfindel nodded. "It will be alright."

            "I hope you are right," Elladan said softly. "I'm not sure if I can believe that anymore. Estel wants nothing to do with us, he is very angry; I haven't seen him behave this way - ever. It is frightening; I do not know what to do." 

            Glorfindel nodded. "Speak with your father, he will help you better than I can."

            Elladan smiled. "I will." He watched as the elven lord turned around, "Oh and Glorfindel?"

            Glorfindel turned around. "Yes?"

            "Thank you for caring about Estel," Elladan said.

            Glorfindel smiled. "I care about all of you, even if you do enjoy torturing me."

            Elladan laughed and continued on his way to his father's bedroom. He reached the door and sighed, he hoped his father would be able to solve things. Estel had to stay; he had to listen to them! Elladan twisted the handle and silently entered the room. 

            Elrond was standing at the window watching the rain fall; he didn't turn when his son entered the room.

            "Father?" Elladan's voice was barely a whisper. "Father may I speak with you?"

            Elrond turned around and nodded to his son. "Is everything alright Elladan?" Worry was etched into the elf lord's voice while he searched his son's face.

            "No," Elladan sighed. "Estel is acting oddly."

            Elrond nodded to him. "What happened?"

            "Well he found out some…some things we didn't want him to know," Elladan said quietly.

            Elrond raised an eyebrow. "Such as?" He prompted. 

            "Such as his birth name," Elladan muttered.

            Elrond spun around to look at his son sharply. "How?" He demanded in a tone that he rarely ever used.

            "He heard me say something to Elrohir when he was spying on us," Elladan told his father.

            "You shouldn't have been speaking of anything of that nature in the first place Elladan!" Elrond told him sternly. "He is eleven years old and he cannot know these things yet, he is too young."

            "Father, I think someone has been telling him lies and so he thinks that we do not care for him," Elladan told him.

            "What do you mean?" Elrond asked.

            "When I spoke with him Estel seemed to think that we kept things from him because we do not love him; some how he learned of his birth father and how…how Elrohir and I found them dead. He accused me of letting them die." Elladan swallowed; his throat felt as though it was going to close.

            "Who told him these things? How could someone lie to a little boy like that?" Elrond asked.

            "I do not know Ada but we need to talk to him. He needs to hear it from you," Elladan shook his head. "He won't listen to me."  

            Elrond nodded, "Tell me what else Estel said to you."

            Elladan nodded and told his father everything that he and Estel had said to one another.

~*~

            Elrohir paced his room, he didn't know where his twin had gotten off to and he was worried. He continued to walk around his room until he got annoyed with the sound of his pacing. 

            "I cannot stand this!" He said to no one in particular

            He sighed and flopped on his bed, how long was he going to wait for his brother to get back? He wanted to know how everything went with Estel. Sighing, he got off of the bed and walked out of the room. If he couldn't settle down in his room he would take a walk around the house. Normally he would have gone for a ride or for a walk in the forest; but since it was raining so hard, he couldn't do any of those things.

            Elrohir walked down the hall and headed for his father's room. He hoped he would be able to have a nice long talk with his father over things that had been happening. 

 ~*~

            Elrond looked at Elladan and his frown deepened. He knew Estel had entered the house with the human travelers, but he didn't think that things had gotten so out of hand. Not knowing what to do, the elf lord turned to his son. "Elladan, who was Estel last seen talking to?"

            Elladan half shrugged; he didn't know, he hadn't been watching his brother as closely as he should have been. "I do not know father, I thought it was Salndir and Salnwen. I could talk to Salnor, their father," he offered, hoping he and his father could get down to the bottom of things. 

            Elrond nodded, "Please," He watched as his son left the room and silently shut the door. "How did this all happen?" He asked himself quietly. "How did this all come to pass?" He shook his head; he didn't have the answers to the question, only Estel held the key.

            Estel had run away before, he had spent the night in the forests and had refused to come back because he had done something wrong and thought he was going to get beaten for it. Elrond had later found out that Estel had gone to the human village and heard horrible things whispered about the elves of Rivendell. They weren't true of course, but Estel had been five and had recently come to Rivendell. Elrond smiled to himself; he remembered how he had sent Elrohir and Elladan to watch Estel through the night. They had made sure they weren't seen but were there to look out after their brother incase something should happen. This wasn't like that though; Estel was older and knew more than he had when he was five. 

                                                                        ~*~                                                      

            On the way to his father's room Elrohir ran into Glorfindel. He pulled the older elf aside so that he could speak with him.

            "Glorfindel, what do you think of what is happening?" Elrohir asked bluntly.

            Glorfindel smiled grimly. "I think that Estel needs to be set straight on what is happening. I do not know where he got these ideas but he needs to get rid of them for they are not true of your family."

            Elrohir smiled slightly. "I know, thank you."

            Glorfindel nodded. "Elrohir, are you on your way to your adar's room?"

            Elrohir nodded. "Yes, I was hoping to talk to him about Estel."

            Glorfindel nodded. "Elladan and I have already spoken with him." He held up a hand to stop the protest Elrohir was already starting to give. "If you are going to his room I hope you can tell him that I am going to lure the travelers out of their room and show them around the house. Tell him that if he wishes, he could go talk with Estel now."

            Elrohir grinned. "Oh thank you Glorfindel!" He exclaimed, trying not to hug the elf and embarrass them both.

            Glorfindel nodded. "You are most welcome, go on, head to your father's room." Glorfindel walked to where the guest chambers were so that he could collect the humans.

Elrohir opened the door to his father's room. "Ada?" He asked when he saw his father looking out the window, lost in thought.

            Elrond turned. slightly startled by Elrohir. "Yes? Are you alright Elrohir?"

            Elrohir nodded. "Yes, Ada I was just wondering if you have gone to talk to Estel."

            Elrond shook his head. "I will not go speak with him; I do not want to scare him."

            "Father, I think you should, he is angry with Elladan and me. If you went to him, I am sure he would speak with you." Elrohir said quietly, wishing his father would do something.

            "Elrohir, I want nothing more than to go speak with your younger brother, but I cannot. If I go up to his room I do not think the travelers would be too pleased. Elladan said that they already think you two murdered his family; why should they be any less suspicious of the elf who wishes to talk with a young human boy? Do you think they will not be suspicious?"

            "Ada, Glorfindel has gone up to their rooms to show the humans around the house, Estel is up in his room!" Elrohir practically shouted.

            Elrond frowned. "How do you know that Estel did not go with them?"

            Elrohir sighed. "I do not, but you should go talk to him. I would, only he will probably throw something at me or start to scream. Please Ada, go to him."

            Elrond nodded; he wanted nothing more than to go speak with his youngest son, he loved him so dearly that his heart was breaking. "I will do that right now," He began to walk from the room before he turned back to his son. "Elrohir, tell Elladan where I have gone if he returns with news. Tell him I will go to your rooms and ask him what he learned."

            Elrohir nodded. "I will; good luck talking to Estel father."

            Elrond smiled. "Thank you, I sense I will need it." He walked from the room and headed to the guest chambers.

            Elrohir sighed and walked from the room. He hoped that everything would go well between his father and Estel.

                                                                        ~*~

            Estel sat by the window and watched the rain fall; Umor and Taniay had left ten minutes ago. He was feeling sort of sorry for Elladan and how he had snapped at him. He knew that his brother had been trying to help; he shouldn't have lost his temper. Silently, he moved closer to the balcony and let the rain fall on him. He licked his lips to taste the raindrops, only to find that they tasted of salt; they were his tears. Letting out a small sob, he allowed the rain to mingle with the tears that were sliding down his cheeks.

**I'm so sorry I don't have time to respond to the reviewers! I had to write this in a hurry. Please forgive me, I love you guys so much and every review makes me feel so wonderful! A special thanks to my new beta Catmint. Thank you so much!**   


	7. Listen to Me

**A/N I have included the reviewer responses from the last chapter in this one. I feel really bad about the lack of responses! I do love you guys, and I read every single review you send me. They warm my heart :o) Please review again!**

**Haldir's**** Heart and Soul: I totally agree with you. If he had heard what the twins said at a more appropriate time he wouldn't have freaked out so badly. **

**Lil-whitelighter111488: Yes those evil elflings *growls* they are so mean! I doubt Lord Elrond would kick them out. You'll have to wait and see!**

**Catmint: Stupid elflings *kicks them* they are evil! Oh thank you for beta reading everything for me; you are awesome! *huggles tight* **

**Radioactive Bubblegum: Ooo I love your name! I think it is so cool!!! Where did you make it up! It is such a cool name! Oh I know I feel bad for Estel too! Thanks for telling me that you enjoyed the chapter and the story. I am happy to hear that!**

**BabeyRachey****: thank you! I am happy you are happy! I am sorry about the less frequent updates lately just because I have a beta so even after I've written the chapters I have to wait for her to edit them. Not that I'm complaining! She does such a great job! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. **

**Frodo Freak2: Yay I made you cry! *wicked laughter* I love doing that…Uhm…Sorry about that outburst…I didn't mean it in a bad way! I am just happy the fic er…moved you! Well I hope you like this chapter!**

**Littlesaiyangirl****: Aw *hands you tissues* sorry I made you sob! I hope everything works out soon too! It better…I am planning on finishing the fic soon!**

**Livie****: Thanks! I am happy you're enjoying the chapters!**

**Shadowed Flames: I know! Stubborn human! He should listen to the people; they are trying to help him!**

**Elvendancer****: Yay I am so happy it isn't typical! I don't want it to be typical, I don't want people to stop reading or tell me it sucks. *grumbles* I haven't had that happen but still…grrr **

**Seeing-spots: Thank you! I am happy you enjoy it. I am glad you think I've got the characters pretty well done too. Thanks!**

**Sodalite****: Yay I am so happy you are still enjoying the fic. Happy Easter to you too! Sorry I am a little late ^-^**

**Someone Reading: Oh you have no idea how much I look forward to your reviews! They are excellent! Yes I agree, Elladan wasn't the elf for the job but he is very dear. Heehee I hope you liked the confrontation between Elrond and Elladan. I don't know if I did a very good job but I hope you liked it! I love the fact that you think I did well on Glorfindel. I really don't know much about him so I am happy you think I am doing well with him. I am sorry that the story is almost over but I mean it has to end soon! I am thinking of perhaps a sequel but I don't know yet. Perhaps…I do hope you enjoy Friendship is a Light of Hope. It is sort of depressing but I hope you like it all the same. Glad you think my story is wonderful, have a good read on all of the others out there! I know there are a lot of good ones! Please review again; I love your reviews so much! Oh I know…I have been pondering over how I am going to rid myself of the Mortals and I decided that killing them would be out of the question. ^^ I can't believe I said that. *claps hand over mouth* That was such an evil thing to say! Oh well, yes I think Elrond managed to clean most things up. Of course, Estel was such a wounded little bird that I don't think it was too hard. Oh well, talk to you later, thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**Amthramiel****: I am glad you like the story. Here is chapter seven!**

**Kekelina****: Yes I know, Estel should listen; but he is just too hard headed. ^^**

**FiCtIoNfAn: I am glad you think it is a great story. Like I mentioned before I have to wait for my beta to send it back to me so that I can edit the mistakes. I am working fast though!**

**Vicki Turner: I am so happy your OK with the fact that I couldn't respond to the reviewers last time. ^^ Thank you for being so kind! I am so happy you are looking forward to this part in this chapter. Honestly, I am wondering what is going to happen as well! Heehee I don't know if that makes much sense but I enjoy reading what I am writing next as well. LOL that sounds sort of weird…ENJOY!!!**

**If I missed anyone I am so sorry! I honestly tried not to. I also might have repeated a name or two just because I added the reviews from last week! Sorry if I inconvenienced you! **

**Additional Disclaimer: I do not own the book where I got the quote from. I don't remember the name of the book I but I thought I should add the disclaimer just incase someone else knows it and decides to tell the author so he sues me! I doubt you will find the quote…but just incase you do!**

**Chapter 7: Listen to Me**

Elrond continued his way through the hall and towards the guest bedrooms. He was going over what he was going to tell his youngest son. As far as Elrond knew, all Estel had found out was his birth name and his parents. If he had learned nothing else then Elrond could protect him. Estel was eleven; he wasn't a baby anymore and was becoming a young adult. In a few months he would be twelve and would go through many changes. Elrond smiled at the thought; it was going to scare Elladan and Elrohir out of their wits!

            Elrond sighed as he reached the bedroom door. He quietly pulled it open and stepped inside of the room. When he entered his heart nearly broke from the sight of his human son standing in the rain sobbing. Knowing that he could just go cuddle him in his arms as he wished, he approached him soundlessly and lightly touched his shoulder. He felt Estel jerk and tense up under his touch.

            Estel felt the hand upon his shoulder and jerked away, he was too embarrassed to be seen this way in front of Umor and Taniay. He quickly wiped his eyes on his sopping wet sleeve and turned around. When he saw the elf lord he wanted to crawl into a hole and die; he was so sure that Lord Elrond was just going to yell at him.

            "Come inside Estel," Elrond told him gently.

            Estel stood still in the rain, watching as the raindrops fell on Lord Elrond's head, clothes, and face. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to acknowledge anything that was going on around him. If Estel could have things his way he would have stayed in the rain until he died. Estel sneezed; he hoped that it meant he would get sick and die. He jerked himself when he had that thought and decided instantly that he didn't mean it. He sighed. He just wanted everything to be over with, nothing seemed to be going right since he had run away; he was back where he had started!

            Elrond lightly put his hand on Estel's back, trying to help the boy move inside. He didn't want him to get sick, but he decided that it was already too late when he saw Estel sneeze. "Estel, come on, you need to get inside before you catch a cold and get a fever," Elrond said gently. 

            Estel felt tears spring to his eyes when he heard the softness in Elrond's voice. It wasn't because he was so happy to see him; he was so angry that Lord Elrond was being so kind when he had lied to him for years!

            _Estel was getting angry with Salnwen and Salndir's words. He clenched his fists at his sides and felt hot tears run down his face, which he quickly wiped away. _

_            "Aw, look at the poor adan cry!" Salnwen cooed._

_            "Yes, we haven't even begun to tell him the truth yet. Perhaps we can make him weep," Salndir hissed. _

_            "Nothing you can say will make me cry!" Estel muttered angrily._

_            "You are wrong Estel, oh so wrong," Salnwen whispered softly._

_            "Words will never hurt me!" Estel cried._

That had been the very beginning of their teasing; if only Estel had known how far they would go to watch the human boy cry. They had gone too far, Estel thought, way too far.

            "Estel, come little one, you need to get inside." Elrond's voice was earnest; he didn't want his son to get too sick.

            Estel nodded. "Alright," he muttered; quietly following the elf inside the room.

            Elrond picked up some clothes that one of the servants had brought up and handed them to Estel. "You need to change or else you will become sick." He handed the clothes to Estel. "Go put these on and then come back; I need to talk to you."

            Estel nodded mutely and took the clothes from Lord Elrond. He figured the elf lord was going to lie to him again or possibly even tell him nothing had happened. His heart was hoping that wasn't the case, but his mind was telling him it was probably so. 

            Estel opened the door that led to a sort of bathroom and he pulled off the wet clothes and dried himself off before slipping into the dry clothes. It did feel good to put on some dry things, especially after being out in the rain for more than half an hour. He stepped out of the bathroom and noticed Lord Elrond watching him.

            "Come here Estel," he said.

            Estel went silently, hoping he wasn't about to be scolded. "Yes?" he said shakily. 

            "I need you to listen to me," Elrond told Estel.

            Estel looked at him, not sure what to say. He eventually nodded. "What is it you are going to tell me?" he asked carefully.

            Elrond sighed softly; he hoped he could explain this correctly to Estel. "Estel, Elladan told me that you overheard Elrohir and him speaking of your human family."

            "Yes," Estel said bitterly. "It is when I found out you lied to me." 

            Elrond cringed inwardly at the bite in his son's voice. It had a sting to it but he didn't reprimand him since Estel seemed to be beating himself up inside. "Estel, we never lied to you, I promise you. Never have we lied to you, we care about you too much to hurt you."

            Estel snorted. "How can I believe you? How do I know that you do not lie when I have heard nothing of my human family?"

            "Estel, we told you what we could," Elrond replied. 

            "You told me that they died when Elladan and Elrohir went to visit with them. You said that they died in an Orc raid and all the twins found was me wrapped up in a blanket and hidden from the Orcs. I never knew more than that, you never told me!" His voice was accusing and cold. It was not the voice of the Estel Lord Elrond knew.

            "Estel you are such a special person I could not, and I still cannot, tell you everything about yourself," Elrond said sadly.

            "Why not?" Estel demanded.

            "If I was to tell you everything you need to know, it would kill you." Elrond's tone was flat and honest, it made Estel shake slightly.

            "Oh," Estel replied. Elrond had sounded so honest about what he had said that Estel no longer really wanted to know everything. "Can you tell me some things?" Estel asked softly, his eyes pleading for as much information as Elrond could give him.

            Elrond nodded. "I will tell you what I can; where do you want me to begin?"

            "The beginning, I want to know everything from the beginning," Estel told him.

            Elrond smiled at the little boy. "When I finish, will you tell me what made you run away?" He knew it was a long step. He doubted that Estel would tell him everything that had happened, but he could always hope. 

            Estel hesitated; he didn't want to tell his father everything. He was too scared that he would get yelled at or that he would get into trouble. 

            As though reading his thoughts Elrond answered. "I will not punish you; I just want to know what happened."

            Estel's eyes brimmed with tears; he so wanted to be with his family again, to be hugged and loved, to be fed and clothed, but most of all, to be around those who cared for him. Estel nodded. "Yes Ada, I will tell you."

            Elrond's heart leapt when he heard the elvish words come out of his son's mouth. Before, he and Estel had been speaking Common but when he heard the elvish he too switched into the soft language. "Thank you ion-nin; I just want to help you."

            Estel shifted his gaze and fidgeted with his fingers while he drew circles with his toes. "Um, Ada?"

            Elrond smiled at the little boy's shyness. "Yes Estel?"

            "I love you," Estel said before wrapping his arms around the elf lord and hugging him tightly. 

            Elrond hugged his son back and stroked his short blond hair. "Sit down Estel, I'll tell you everything you wish to know."

            Estel looked at the door. "What if Umor and Taniay come back early?"

            Elrond had already thought of that. "Glorfindel has taken them on a tour of the house. I assume he knew that we would want some time together so I doubt they will be back any time soon. We probably have a few hours; that is if you think it is enough time before you decide if you want to live with us again."

            Estel looked up at Elrond and nodded his head. "Oh yes Ada, I am so sorry I ran away. I didn't mean it; I love you all so much!"

            Elrond smiled and patted Estel's blond hair. "This will take sometime getting used to."

            Estel blushed. "I-I didn't want to be found." He looked at the floor, slightly ashamed.

            Elrond put a finger under Estel's chin and lifted the boy's face until he was looking his father in the eye. "It is alright Estel, I know you were hurting."

            Estel nodded, trying to avoid eye contact with his father. "Ada, may I talk to you first?"

            "Of course Estel; what is it you wish to tell me?" Elrond asked, already having a pretty good idea of what his son wanted to talk to him about.

            "May I tell you why I left?" Estel asked softly, his voice barely a whisper. 

            Elrond nodded and smiled. "Of course. I will tell you about your human family afterwards. Is that alright?"

            Estel nodded happily. "Yes Ada, that is fine."

            Elrond walked over to the bed and sat down on it and motioned for Estel to do the same. "You need to sit down, you are shaking from fatigue." 

            Estel sighed; he was catching a cold. He sat down next to his father and opened his mouth. Soon the tale of everything that had happened was coming out. "I went to play with Loden, Salndir, and Salnwen." Loden was one of Estel's best elven friends but the two rarely spent time together since Loden was not from Rivendell. Loden was a cousin to one of the servants' children and that was how Estel had met him. "We were having a good time but then Tandan came and told Loden his father wanted to leave for home that afternoon. I was left with Salnwen and Salndir. As soon as Loden left, they…" Estel gulped, trying not to cry again.

            Elrond rubbed his back soothingly. "What did they do Estel?" he prompted.

            "They started to make fun of me. They kept telling me how I was unloved and unwanted because I was a human. They were so mean Ada!" Estel cried.

            Elrond felt a fierce anger for what the two elven children had said to Estel. He knew that Salnor and his wife Alima were kind to Estel and always treated him well. He had no idea why their children had been so mean to Estel. Though he was furious for what the two children had said, he would not admit it to Estel. He could not let the child see how angry he had become. He would not allow Salnwen and Salndir to see him so angry either, but he would be speaking to their parents. 

            Elrond pulled Estel close to him and kissed his forehead. "Do not worry Estel; I will talk to their parents about what happened. It was wrong of them to say such things to you."  

            Estel nodded and hugged his father tightly. "I am sorry I believed them and ran away."

            Elrond smiled. "I am not angry with you. What else happened, Estel?"

            Estel continued to tell him of all the things Salnwen and Salndir had said to him; making him doubt the love his elven family had for him. "I remember Elladan telling me 'sticks and stones will break my bones, but words will break my spirit'." He looked up into his father's eyes. "I didn't believe him until that day. I had always followed what the elflings said, 'sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me.' I had never been hurt in here before." Estel sighed quietly, pointing to his heart. "They are wrong Ada - words hurt; the words hurt me more than I would have hurt if they had broken my arm." 

            Elrond enveloped his son in a tight hug. Estel had learned wisdom far beyond his years. He silently thanked Elladan for telling Estel that, even if he hadn't believed it when he had said it before. "Estel, how do you feel now that you have told me everything that they have done to you?"

            "I don't want to be like them, Ada. I feel sort of bad for the way they treated me," Estel replied honestly.

            Elrond's heart swelled with pride at his son's words. "Estel, you will not be like them. You do not tease people because they are different, and I doubt you ever will. You are a good person Estel and I am proud of you."

            "Even though I am human?" Estel asked quietly.

            Elrond nodded. "Yes Estel, even though you are a human you are my son and I love you."

            Tears overflowed in Estel's eyes and he hugged his father tightly. "I love you too Ada; I love you too!"

            The two stayed in a tight embrace for many long minutes. They only stopped hugging because Estel started to cough. 

            Elrond looked at the little boy. "You are getting sick."

            Estel nodded. "I know Ada but it is just a cold. Please, tell me what you were going to." he begged. He knew he would be fine in a few days if he got enough sleep. He hated being sick but he would spend the time in bed if his father would talk to him now.

            Elrond sighed but nodded. "You are alright, you are not too sick; if you were, I would send you straight to bed. No more standing outside in rainstorms, alright Estel?"

            Estel nodded. "Yes Ada, I understand."

            "Good." He smiled at his son.

            "Tell me Ada!" Estel said excitedly. "I want to know!"

            Elrond laughed at his son's eagerness and hugged him tightly. "Alright, I will start from where I can."

**            Translations:**

**Ada****: dad, daddy**

**            Ion-nin: my son**

**            Adar: father**

            **This is the longest chapter yet! I hope you all enjoyed it.  In the next chapter you'll see what happened with Elladan when he talks with Salndir and Salnwen's parents. The fic is coming to a close and I am debating a sequel. Please review and tell me what you think! **


	8. We Lied

**A/N I am back! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like the fluffy twin moment!**

**Chapter 8: We Lied**

Elladan was going to speak with Salnor, the father of Salnwen and Salndir. He walked down the halls and nearly bumped into his twin. Elrohir fell to the floor out of surprise and Elladan was at his side helping his twin to stand up.

"I am sorry Elrohir," Elladan apologized.

Elrohir chuckled. "Where are you off to in such a hurry, gwanur-nin?"  

"I am going to speak with Salnor," he replied.

"No you are not," Elrohir stated. 

"Why is that, dear brother?" Elladan asked. 

"You are too quarrelsome Elladan," Elrohir replied steadily. 

"I am not!" Elladan snapped. 

"Brother, you cannot speak calmly right now; how do you expect to keep from wringing the elflings' necks?" Elrohir asked. "I know the reason you are going to speak with Salnor is on the account of his children and how they treat Estel."

            Elladan just glared at his twin. "Why do you not speak with him then? I will await Ada in our sitting room."

            Elrohir nodded. "Alright, I will see you when I return from Salndor and Alima's house."

            Elladan sighed and removed his cloak that was oiled so that rain slid off. "Take my cloak; you are not fit for walking in the rain."

            Elrohir smiled and gave his brother a tight hug. "I love you Elladan, and so does Estel."

            Elladan looked miserable at the mention of Estel and to Elrohir's complete surprise he hung on to him. "I hope you are right brother, for I miss Estel."

            "We all do Elladan," Elrohir whispered in his twin's ear. 

            Elladan broke the embrace and fastened his cloak around Elrohir, pulling up the hood as he did so. "Good luck."

            Elrohir chuckled at his twin and batted his hand away when he tried to cover him more in the cloak. "Elladan, I have the same amount of years as you do."

            Elladan smiled slightly. "I worry about you."

            Elrohir smiled back. "I appreciate it. Elladan I am always going to be here for you, do not worry. Go to Estel and Ada, I know that is where you desire to be. I will speak with their parents and come back."

            Elladan looked at his brother as though looking for a lie. "Are you sure?"

            Elrohir took his brother's hand. "If I was not sure I would not do this. Elladan I love Estel very much and it pains me to see him so sad. I know you are hurting too but please brother, please show that you love him."

            Elladan looked at Elrohir perplexed and tried to pull his hand away. "I do let him know that I love him!"

            Elrohir held onto Elladan's hand and shook his head. "You love him; I know that, he knows that, and Ada knows that. Elladan, you just do not show it. You are overprotective of him and you do not give him enough physical attention."

            Elladan looked hurt. "I try," he croaked. 

            "May I talk to you about this for a few minutes?" Elrohir asked. When Elladan nodded Elrohir pulled his twin into one of the empty rooms and pushed him onto a couch. Elrohir sat next to him. "Elladan I know you try. You love Estel so fiercely but I think that maybe he does not feel as though you do sometimes," Elrohir said hesitantly. 

            "What do you mean?" Elladan asked.

            "We have had this conversation before, Elladan. You know of what I speak of," Elrohir whispered. 

            "Elrohir, obviously I do not for I am asking you to explain." Elladan replied. 

            Elrohir smiled slightly. "Elladan, Estel knows you love him dearly but I think that sometimes you do not show it enough for him." 

            "He knows though," Elladan said.

            Elrohir nodded. "Yes, he does know, but you need to show it."

            Elladan sighed and got up from the couch. "I do not give him enough physical attention. I always assumed he knew that I love him."

            Elrohir smiled. "He does know but hug him and play with him."

            "I do," Elladan replied.

            "Yes, but not enough." Elrohir told him.

            Elladan nodded and kissed his twin's forehead. "Please find out what happened, Elrohir."

            Elrohir smiled up at Elladan and stood. "Go to Estel and Ada."

            "I will; now hurry." Elladan gave his brother a gentle shove.

            Elrohir laughed, and the twins left the room and walked their separate ways. 

            Elrohir hoped that Elladan had understood everything he had said. He knew his brother cared deeply for their younger brother but he also knew that sometimes Elladan could seem withdrawn and even aloof. His brother had been hardened by their mother's leaving many years ago, but even before that he had always been the serious one. The one who would hide what he thought to be his weakness. Elrohir shook his head and opened the door, pulling the cloak hood back up; he stepped out into the torrent of heavy rain. 

            Elladan watched his brother walk out into the rain and turned up to where the guest chambers were. He hoped that his father and Estel were still in there. He did not want to deal with the humans. He knew that they would not be pleased to see him, especially when they thought that the twins had harmed Estel. It would not be good to tell them that they lived in the house they had taken refuge in during the rain. It would not be good, that is, until everything had been sorted out. 

            ~*~

            Elrohir walked from his house and walked quickly to where Salnor and his family lived. He knocked on the door and heard the pitter-patter of bare feet running to the door. The door was opened by an elfling who looked to be about ten by human standards. The child's face paled when she saw who it was that was knocking.

            "Come in milord," she mumbled. 

            Elrohir looked at Salnwen and frowned; he knew at that moment that she was guilty of hurting his younger brother. "Thank you." 

            Salnwen nodded and motioned for him to sit. "I will get my father."

            Elrohir nodded and removed his cloak. He didn't want to make the house wet from the water that was sliding off of his cloak. He hung it on the rack and waited for Salnor to appear. He smiled when Salnor came out to greet him. 

            "Lord Elrohir, to what do we owe your visit?" Salnor asked pleasantly.

            Elrohir sighed slightly. "I am sorry Salnor; I am not here for a visit." Salnor nodded and waited for Elrohir to continue. "I came because my brother Estel ran away a few days ago."

            Salnor looked worried. "Did you find him?"

            Elrohir nodded. "Yes, we did."

            Salnor nodded. "If you do not mind me asking, why did he run away?"

            Elrohir sighed. "That is the reason I am here. I was curious as to what your children knew of him leaving. He was last seen playing with them and then running off. We think that perhaps Salnwen and Salndir said something to hurt his feelings or scare him off."

            Salnor's face darkened. "Salndir, Salnwen get out here!" he barked.

            Salndir and Salnwen walked from the hall and into the living room. Both children had dark brown hair and green eyes. Salndir looked to be about fifteen by human standards, but was in fact far older. Salnwen looked to be around ten. 

            "We are in trouble now," Salnwen hissed to her brother.

            "Shut up Salnwen!" Salndir hissed back. 

            Elrohir kept his face impassive. He knew that he and his brother had been right in assuming that these two had done something to Estel. He looked at the two children who slunk over to stand in front of their father with their eyes looking anywhere but at his face. If the situation had been pleasant he might have laughed for all the times he and his twin had done the same thing in front of their father. 

            "What did you two do to little Estel?" Salnor demanded angrily. 

            Elrohir almost jumped at the sound of Salnor's angry voice. He was used to Salnor being a pleasant and joking fellow; to see him angry was odd. 

            "Nothing Ada!" Salndir said. 

            Salnor looked at his child disapprovingly. "Do not lie, Salndir."

            Elrohir lightly touched Salnor's shoulder. "May I speak to them?" he asked. 

            Salnor nodded. "Do as you like, Lord Elrohir." 

            Elrohir smiled and looked at the children. "Do you know anything about my younger brother running off during the rain a few days ago? He was last seen playing with you and I was curious as to what caused him to leave. Do you know anything?"

            The children squirmed. They would lie to their father but not to their lord. Both children nodded their heads guiltily. "Yes," they mumbled.

            Salnwen looked at her feet. "We made him leave; we said things to him that hurt him." 

            Elrohir had to hold in a sigh. "Why?" he asked. 

            They both shook their heads; they didn't know the reason for their words. 

            Salnor looked at his children. "Why did you say things of that nature to Estel? What made you think it was appropriate?" 

            Salndir shrugged. "We were just…" Salndir trailed off. 

            "We lied," Salnwen said to Elrohir. She was squirming while he looked at her and looked at his shoes. "We lied to Estel because…" She shrugged, not knowing what to say and terrified that Elrohir was going to kill her.

            Elrohir noticed that his presence was causing the children even more discomfort than the angry tone in their father's voice. He looked at Salnor. "I must take my leave. I found out what I needed. My father may call you to speak with him; please take the children with you. I believe he will have something to say to them too."

            Salnor nodded to Elrohir. "Good day, my lord."

            Elrohir nodded and suppressed a chuckle when the children muttered the same with their eyes darting from side-to-side as though waiting to be screamed at. He took his cloak off from the hook and fastened it around his neck. "Have a good day." He pulled the hood over his head and walked from the house and back to his own. He had much to tell his father and brother; he just hoped he had enough time.


	9. Love of a Family

**A/N Very fluffy chapter! Also if you didn't notice I update the chapter before this one. You won't have gotten an alert because I had replaced the Author alert. **

**Chapter 9: Love of a Family**

            Elladan knocked on the door to the guest rooms and peeked inside. He could see his father talking with Estel and he stopped, not sure if should go inside or not. He saw his father beckon to him so he walked inside. 

            Estel turned around and smiled at Elladan. He jumped up from the bed, ran over to Elladan, and hugged him tightly. "I am so sorry 'Dan," he whispered. 

            Elladan picked his eleven-year-old brother up and held him. Estel laughed and hugged Elladan before he was put back down. "I love you Estel, never think for a moment that we do not."

            Estel took Elladan's hand and walked with him back to the bed he and Elrond had been sitting on. "Ada was telling me about when you and Elrohir found me."

            Elladan smiled at his father who smiled back. "It was raining really hard that day."

            Estel bounced up and down. "Tell me your version, Elladan!" Estel begged.

            Elladan laughed. "Let us wait for Elrohir; I am sure he will want to help me tell the story."

            Estel nodded. "Alright, where is he?"

            "He is talking to Salnor," Elladan replied. 

            Estel shook slightly and looked at his father. "Am I in trouble?"

            Elrond shook his head. "No Estel."

            Elladan ruffled Estel's blond hair. "You really did not wish for us to find you, did you?"

            Estel blushed and looked away but Elladan pulled him closer into a tight hug. "It is of no matter Estel." He kissed the blonde hair. "We all love you."

            Estel rarely got this much affection from Elladan and he felt wonderful. He threw himself at the older twin who held him tightly. "I love you Elladan."

            Elladan smiled and brushed some of the short blond hair behind Estel's ear. He pressed his hand against Estel's forehead and frowned. "You have a fever."

            Elrond looked at Estel. "Does he really? I knew he was getting sick but I did not think he had a fever quite yet."

            Estel groaned and rested his head against Elladan who had his arm wrapped around Estel's shoulders. He started to cough and shiver. "May I have my cloak please?"

            "Alright Estel, I think you should go to bed," Elrond told him.

            "Ada, what about the humans?" Elladan asked.

            Elrond looked at his eldest. "Would you talk to them please Elladan?" 

            Elladan shook his head. "I cannot do that Ada. They know Elrohir and myself. They think that we tried to steal Estel from them."

            Elrond looked at Estel, who had become very interested in the floor pattern while sneezing. "Take Estel to his room. I will speak with the humans when they come back to the room. I will let Glorfindel know that I need to talk to them." 

            Elladan nodded and stood up. "Come on Estel; let us get you to bed."

            Estel nodded and started to cough deep in his lungs. "'Dan hold me," he said quietly. It was the same thing he used to say when he was a little boy and was sick.

            Elladan smiled and scooped the eleven-year-old up into his arms and held him. "Rest against my shoulder Estel," he said quietly. "I have you."

            Estel kissed his brother's cheek and put his head on Elladan's shoulder. "I missed you." He meant more than just when he had been gone for a few days. 

            Elladan knew that and he rubbed Estel's back. "I love you Estel, do not ever forget that. I will always be here for you, little brother."

            Estel nodded against Elladan and relaxed in his brother's arms. 

            Elladan carried the boy to his bedroom and tucked him into bed. He felt Estel's forehead and found it warm with fever. "Are you cold?"

            Estel nodded and shivered under the blankets. "Thanks 'Dan." 

            Elladan smiled and tucked another thick blanket around Estel's small body. "Are you tired?" 

            Estel nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, yes, very tired!" 

            Elladan laughed. "You look ready to run around in circles. I will bring you some of Ada's famous tea." 

            Estel made a face. "Please, just once let me fall asleep on my own."

            Elladan shook his head. "You are too congested; it would be uncomfortable for you to fall asleep like this."

            Estel sighed and looked at Elladan. "I guess it would not hurt. You will stay with me until I fall asleep?" 

            Elladan nodded. "Of course. I will be back soon. I must mix up a batch of the tea."

            Estel watched his brother leave and as soon as the door was shut he crawled out of bed and went to his bookshelf. He picked up his stuffed rabbit that he kept there and tucked it under his arm. He wasn't tired enough to lie still in a bed so he walked to his window seat and sat down. He was cold, but he wanted to look outside. He heard his door being opened and he jumped into his bed just as Elladan walked inside. 

            Elladan raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing to make you look guilty?"

            "It is the…fever." Estel replied.

            Elladan chuckled. "Oh aye, the fever."

            Estel smiled slightly. "I wanted my rabbit."

            Elladan smiled and ruffled his little brother's short blond hair. He pressed the warm mug of tea into Estel's hands. "Drink, Estel."

            Estel took a sip of the tea and made a slight face. "Why must it always be so bitter? I am sick, should it not taste good?" 

            "I cannot really help the taste, Estel. I am sorry. It is the herbs used. Sugar would not improve it; if anything it would taste worse." Elladan replied.

            Estel nodded and gulped the last bit of tea. "Why did you not take me when you found me with the humans?"

            Elladan pulled a chair over and sat next to his brother. "You did not want to come."

            "I was angry and scared," Estel replied. 

            Elladan took Estel's hand, which was clammy from sickness, in his own. "Would you have been happy if Elrohir and I had taken you?"

            Estel shook his head. "No," he admitted. "I would have been furious."

            Elladan nodded. "Elrohir and I thought as much."

            "But you left me!" Estel protested. His body tensed as though he had been offended.

            Elladan squeezed Estel's hand. He was slightly hurt at Estel's words but he needed to help him understand. "Oh Estel we did not want to go. We wanted to bring you back here where you belong. You need the love of a family; everyone does."

            Estel nodded. "I thought you might have left because you no longer wanted me." 

            Elladan looked heartbroken at the suggestion. He loved his little brother so much and the suggestion that he didn't, made him feel hurt. He gathered Estel in his arms and held him, blankets and all. "Oh Estel, there will never be a time when we do not want you anymore."

            Estel looked up at Elladan. His eyes were sad and tears had started to gather in the corners. "That is what Ada told me."

            "He meant it," Elladan told him, brushing away the unshed tears.

            Estel nodded and nestled against Elladan. "I know he did. I just wanted to see if you did too."

            Elladan felt tears in his eyes and he rested his head against Estel's. "Never think that, tithen-pen." 

            Estel turned around and looked into Elladan's eyes. He saw the tears Elladan was holding back and not shedding. Estel touched Elladan's face. "Are you alright?" Estel asked concerned. 

            "Yes Estel, I just realized how close I came to losing you. I love you so much; if you had not come home I would never have been able to tell you this." Elladan replied. 

            Estel wiped away a few tears that had leaked from his brother's eyes. "I will never leave again," he whispered. 

            Elladan wanted to let his tears loose. _If only that were true, Estel, _he thought, _If only that were true_.  

            Estel rested his head against Elladan's chest and listened to his heart. He had nothing more to say to his brother but words were not needed. He had the love of a family - more importantly, _his_ family. Estel drifted off into sleep while his oldest brother held him tightly. 

            Elladan kissed Estel's head. "Sleep well brother," he said softly. He continued to hold Estel; he didn't want to let go of the child who had so recently returned to his home. 

~*~

            Elrohir walked in through the door and pulled the wet cloak off. He put it on the coat rack and removed his boots as well. He didn't want to get into trouble with the servants for tracking a mess of wet footprints through the house. Elrohir walked towards his bedroom so that he could change from his wet clothes. He walked inside and sighed. It was nice to be in a warm bedroom.

            Elrohir put on a green shirt and brown breeches. He was dressed for comfort, not style like most people did. He had no one important to meet, so he figured he could wear his 'prank clothes' as his father called them. 

            He walked from his room and stopped when he heard Elladan's voice coming from inside Estel's bedroom. He opened the door and saw his twin holding a sleeping Estel in his arms and speaking to him softly. He noticed that Estel was wrapped in a thick down blanket. He walked inside the room. 

            Elladan turned around when he heard someone enter. "How did everything go, Elrohir?" Elladan asked quietly. 

            Elrohir looked at Estel. "I will tell you later."

            Elladan nodded. He noticed that his twin was staring at Estel. Elladan decided he should explain. "He is sick. I think he has a chest infection that was brought on by exposure to too much cold weather without the proper clothing."

            Estel started to cough and Elrohir could hear the deep cough that was coming from Estel's chest. "You are probably right. We should ask Ada." His voice held a note of concern and his eyes softened when he looked at Estel.

            Elladan nodded. "Estel was feeling hurt because we left him with the humans."

            Elrohir looked at his twin. "Did you explain why we left?"

            Elladan nodded. "Yes."

            Elrohir looked closely at his twin. "Were you crying?"

            Elladan shook his head but nodded slightly from the look Elrohir fixed him. "Some things Estel said made my heart wrench."

            Elrohir nodded sadly. "I know." He ruffled Estel's hair affectionately. He kissed Elladan's head and hugged his twin tightly. "I love you Elladan." 

            Elladan smiled at his twin. "I love you too."

            Elrohir put another blanket over Estel when he noticed the boy shiver. "He is home." 

            Elladan sighed happily. "He is home."

**Sorry guys I don't have time for Reviewer Responses. I am going to ****Paris**** on Friday and I have to do a ton of school work and I have to pack and everything. I'm really sorry! I will update before I leave though! Promise!**


	10. Speaking

**A/N Last chapter! I have an idea for a fic that follows five years after this one!**

**A/N2 This chapter is for my little neighbor, Alison. She was in a boating accident and her spleen, liver, and kidney was punctured. She is in the ICU. Her kidney is completely ruined, her liver is badly wounded, and her spleen is punctured badly as well. The little girl is only ten and could have died. If she hadn't been wearing her life jacket she would have been impaled and then drowned. Please, have her in your thoughts - even if you don't pray.**

**Epilogue: Speaking**

            Lord Elrond walked down his halls. He was going to speak with the humans that had taken care of his son for the few days that he had been gone. He needed to thank them, and explain what had happened. Shaking his head, he approached the group of humans that was following Glorfindel around the house for a tour.

            "This is the lord of the house!" Glorfindel's voice boomed. Only Elrond could hear the teasing tone underneath the official one.

            Elrond bowed his head to his guests. "Might I speak with you for a few moments?"

            The humans nodded.

            Glorfindel raised his eyebrows at his friend, but when Elrond mouthed "ion-nin" he just nodded his head in understanding.

            "I came to inquire about a young human child." He noticed a few of them shifting and looking at each other. They seemed slightly frightened but they also wore looks of confusion and interest.  "My son ran away a few days ago, I found him traveling with your group. He is sick and I am afraid that he might have pneumonia."

"There's a little boy with us; he said his family died," one of them answered.

Elrond was grateful he had gotten a reply.

            "The little boy is my son. His name is Estel; he is only eleven years old and needs to be with his family." Elrond needed these people to understand. He knew he was jumping on them, but it would be hard to let them leave angry. Estel was not leaving; he would not allow the boy to go. He would miss his son terribly, and he knew his family would be incredibly sad. Estel brought life, fun, and happiness to their house. Everyone love the darling boy.

            "How did a young kid like Estel become your child, Lord Elrond?" Nomarl asked politely.

            "It is a long story, and one I really cannot tell. Lord Glorfindel will tell you for me. I do apologize, but I must tend to my son. Estel is incredibly sick and I fear for his health." He knew Estel wasn't as sick as he said but he also knew Estel could become that sick. The deep cough in his son's throat had not been comforting. He was worried that Estel would develop something more life threatening. He needed to see his son!

            Glorfindel immediately took over for his friend. "I will explain some things to you about Estel. Not too many things," he added in elvish for Elrond's benefit.

            Elrond smiled gratefully and walked away from his guests, feeling incredibly rude for leaving, but much more concerned about Estel to think of offending his guests. Elrond continued down the hall and didn't stop until he reached Estel's bedroom. He knew he would have to speak to the humans later, but right now his son was the main concern.

            He opened the door to Estel's room to see Elladan and Elrohir sitting in a chair watching over their little brother. A smile touched his lips when he noticed that the twins were asleep as well.

            Elrond picked a blanket up from the foot of Estel's bed and covered his twin sons up. He suppressed a chuckle when he saw the two squeezed into a chair. They had sat like that when they were little, and it amazed him that they could still squeeze into a chair next to each other. 

            Estel started to cough. He coughed himself awake and began to gasp. He saw his father at his side and reached his hand up towards him. "Ada!" he gasped.

            Elrond was at his son's side as soon as he heard him begin to cough. He stroked Estel's head. "I will be right back, you should sit up."

            Estel nodded and propped himself up while his father quickly left the room. His coughing subsided and he looked around the room. "'Dan? 'Ro?" He was curious as to why his brothers were sleeping in the same chair. "Wake up!" he yelled. He wanted to know what they were doing. They looked so silly!

            Elladan and Elrohir started when they heard their names; they hadn't of course woken when their brother was coughing.

            Elladan tried to get up from the chair but couldn't. "What on…? Oh," he muttered when he realized Elrohir was trying to get up at the same moment and the chair wouldn't allow it. "You get up first, 'Ro, I will get up next."

            Elrohir grinned and easily got up from the chair when his brother stopped struggling. "Are you feeling alright, Estel?" he asked.

            Estel shook his head when he started to cough again, tears streaming from his eyes.

            "His chest infection has gotten a little out of hand," Lord Elrond said from the doorway. "He needs sleep." He had warm liquid in his hand and he pressed it into Estel's little ones. "Drink that, ion-nin. It will help to ease the throat pain and give you an easy sleep."

            Estel took a sip and looked accusingly at Elladan. "His tastes better than yours did."

            Elladan rolled his eyes. "It is a different type. You can smell the difference. Nice try, tithen pen." His voice held a tone of relief. He decided that if Estel was well enough to banter with him about the taste of tea, he must be happier.

            Estel stuck his tongue out at Elladan before his eyes began to close and he was breathing rhythmically. He was soon in a deep sleep.

            Elrond opened the door and beckoned to his sons. "We need to let him sleep in private. You two have other things to do and I must go apologize to our guests."

            "Did you walk out on them, Ada?" Elladan asked.

            Elrond glared at his oldest son. "That is none of your concern."

            Elladan and Elrohir snickered as their father walked quickly, but gracefully, down the hall so that he could get rid of them.

            "What do we need to do?" Elrohir asked his twin.

            "I think we ought to go seek Erestor out. I do not think he has been informed of our guests," Elladan said. He just wanted to walk around the house for a little and then be back to check on their brother.

            Elrohir seemed to have the same thoughts. "Let us hurry; I do not want Estel to wake up and find we are not there with him."

            Elladan agreed and the two walked off down the hall, looking for their father's advisor.

            Estel was deep in sleep; he was tossing and turning during a nightmare.

            **_Lightning was crackling and Estel was running through the woods. Wolves with Salnwen and Salndir's faces were chasing him._**

****

**_            "Leave me alone!" He yelled at them, completely scared but trying to remain brave._**

****

**_            The wolves made a low growling noise as they came closer to Estel. _**

****

**_            "We told you to leave, Estel," the one with Salndir's head hissed._**

****

**_            "You should have listened to us!" Salnwen-wolf barked at him. His voice full of malice._**

****

**_            Estel turned around and glared at the wolves. He picked up a stone and threw it at them. "Sticks and stones hurt, but your words hurt me more!" _**

****

**_            Salndir-wolf yelped when the rock hit him. "Stupid human!" He charged at Estel but jumped back when another rock hit him. "Hey, that hurts!"_**

****

**_            Estel threw another rock. "You should leave me alone!"_**

****

**_            The wolves glowered but realized they wouldn't get close to Estel and ran away._**

****

**_            Estel was warped into his bedroom. He still held a rock in his hand. He dropped it quickly, realizing that he had just bullied the people that had bullied him. He felt horrible. _**

****

**_            "Estel?" _**

****

**_            Estel heard his name being called and looked around, not seeing anyone._**

"Estel, tithen pen, wake up." Elrond was attempting to wake his son up. He needed to give him more of the herbal mixture.

            Estel's eyes opened slowly. The first thing he saw was the window. The rain was still falling down in heavy sheets and lightning was dancing across the sky. His vision was blurry and it took him a moment to focus on his father. "A…Ada? Please, may I sleep?" he begged quietly.

            Elrond nodded. "Drink this, then you may go back to sleep."

            Estel fell asleep within moments. He was so tired and his body was crying out for rest.

            Elrond left the room and went to find Glorfindel. He felt bad for being so rude to his guests earlier.

            He found them in the sitting room. He took a deep breath and walked into the room. He was trying to hide the apprehension that he was feeling – only Glorfindel noticed.

            "Greetings. I apologize for leaving so suddenly before. I was very worried about Estel. He is resting well now, though," Elrond said. He had a gentle smile on his face when he spoke of his youngest son. It was obvious that he loved the boy very much.

            Umor noticed the look in the elven lord's eyes. "Lord Glorfindel was telling us about how you adopted your son."

            Elrond nodded slightly. "He is a good child, we missed him very much. Thank you for bringing him, even though you did not know."

            **_Three Weeks Later_**

            Estel walked under the trees with his brothers. It was hard for him to believe that nearly a month ago he had run away. Looking at their faces he realized how much they cared for him, and a smile played across his lips.

            "Come on, Estel!" Elladan called to him.

            "We will beat you to the lake!" Elrohir taunted.

            "No you will not!" Estel yelled and ran to catch up with his brothers. The humans had left their house the day after the rain stopped. Estel hadn't seen them since, but he knew they would meet again.

            **_Sticks and stones will break your bones, but words will break your spirit. _**

****

            **Reviewer Responses:**

**            Vicki Turner: LOL 8 kids? Wow…I don't think I would have been happy either. Honestly, I think I might have killed you guys. :-P I hope you like the last chapter! **

**            Moralinde: I will give my beta your compliments. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear them. I hope you liked the last chapter of the story; it took me a long time!**

**            Kekelina: Oo You have no idea how much homework I had to do. I honestly think my teachers though I had nothing better to do than work on their stinkin' hw! ****Paris**** was fun though; I had a great time just walking around.**

**            Lil-whitelighter111488: Heehee the last chapter. There will be a sequel. It might not be out for a long time though, I have another fic to post. **

**            Littlesaiyangirl: Did this answer your questions? I hope so. I hope you really like this chapter!!! I am sorry that it is over!**

**            Grumpy: Yeah, he is home. He is home to stay…for a little anyways. The tea!!! Yucky!**

**            Beling: Thanks! I am happy you liked it. I know it has to end sometime…sorry it is now! I love Elladan and Elrohir fluff with Estel. It is always so sweet to write!! I had fun writing this fic, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**            Jacquelinestel: Heehee, Paris was fun! Yay fluff!!! I love to write fluff!! Fluff and angst! Flangst! Heehee flangst! **

**            Seeing-spots: Last chapter…no more to come. There is a sequel, however…**

**            Leggylover03: So happy you enjoyed this fic! Check out the sequel when I start to post! Hm…you might not have read the one before because I had replaced a chapter…Oh well, as long as you liked it!! Hope you like this chapter just as much.**

**            Zammy: It took me over a month to update!!! I am sooooo sorry!**

**            Someone Reading: YAY I made you sniffle. hands you tissues Does this cure the sniffles? Awww I made you sob! I am so happy!!! grins I know I shouldn't be happy, but I am! I just love it when people cry during my fics! I had a good time in ****Paris****, I hope you liked this. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**            Haldir's Heart and Soul: He is back…back with his family. **

****

**_            If I missed anyone, I am terrible sorry!!! I will include you in the thanks and the prologue in the next chapter-like thing._**


	11. Preview

Preview for **_The_****_ Eyes of An Adult_**

**__**

_"Elves?"__ Estel gasped disbelievingly. "No, I think you're wrong."_

_Fialoh__ knew he had hit a nerve, but he didn't know why. "Yeah, they're inferior. It's one of the reasons they avoid humans. They think they are so much better but they aren't. Have you ever seen one associating with humans?"_

_Estel knew that Fialoh was angry at the elves, but he also knew that this sort of prejudices were stupid. His brothers had always warned him about the scorn he would receive. He wasn't gullible like he had been five years ago. He knew about the elves. It was true though, they didn't associate with humans much. "They are stronger though, more beautiful than humans," Estel said. Angry thoughts were swirling around in his mind._

_"They are beautiful creatures," Fialoh continued. "I'll give them that."_

_Estel nodded, his blood was beginning to boil at the boy's cruel words, though. "I better go, I need to get home. My brother will be worried if I don't meet him soon."_

_Fialoh__ nodded and smiled at Estel. "I hope you and your brother take care. Look out for those horrible elves!"_

_Estel waved as though he was in a dream and continued to meet Elladan._

**Summary: **Estel has been raised by the elves and has always known their ways. When he meets a human boy and a human girl around his own age, he is intrigued. He wants to know more about his people, but he is faced with the prejudices that the humans have built. Thrust into the bitterness of reality, Estel is forced to see the world in the eyes of an adult.

**Someone Reading: Mellon-nin I am so sorry. You are absolutely correct. I messed up in the last chapter. I do apologize and I hope you forgive me. I couldn't get angry with you! You didn't do anything wrong except point out where I erred. I want to thank you for your insight and telling me where I messed up. I am really sorry! I really hope things start to look up for you. I hope you feel better soon. I am so sorry things have been going badly for you. I send you lots of hugs. huggles tight I hope you feel better soon. I am sorry things aren't going well. Heehee, I thought it would be nice to add a little humor with the twins into the fic. Everyone loves them and their antics. They are so wonderful to write. You will find out more about Salnwen and Salndir in the new fic. It mentions them and things that happened to them. :-D I hope you like it. LOL! Estel should whip them himself. Nah, he is too sweet of a soul to do that. No, don't apologize. You didn't make a mistake, I did. Don't feel bad for pointing those things out. I messed up shrugs everyone makes mistakes, right? Thank you for pointing that one out. I will change it. Sorry once again. Thank you so much for reading, and just being such a wonderful reviewer. I loved your reviews and I always look forward to them. Thank you!!!**

**            Catmint: Oh faithful beta, please forgive me!! I am so sorry about not including you in the reviewer responses in the final chapter. I really didn't mean to exclude you! I apologize and I just want to thank you for being such a wonderful and loyal beta. You've been nothing but helpful and I want to thank you. Thank you so much for reading it makes me so happy!! Thank you for the compliment on my talent, you are so much better though. You are terrific and I love to read all of your fics. I love them all and I love reading them even more. (Of course…what else would I do with them if I didn't read them?) Heehee the twins are such wonderful characters. They are my comic relief and I love to write about them. I thought it would be fun to squeeze them into a chair together and then make them try and get out. Thank you for reviewing! I am so happy you like the nightmare. I thought it would be fun to throw in there and it held a bunch of value. I hope you really enjoyed the fic, I feel horrible for not responding to you in the last chapter. I am sooooo sorry!!**

**            Lil-whitelighter111488: I hope she gets better soon. She is such a sweet little girl and everyone loves her. I hope she heals soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I enjoyed your reviews and I hope you like the next fic just as much. **

**            BabeyRachey: bows to your applause I know we're talking on AIM, but I thank you for the review!!! I am so happy you enjoyed this fic and I hope you like the other one too. I love Estel too. huggles him he is adorable.**

**            Sorry, I know I will have more reviewers and I know you aren't included in this. I just wanted to get the preview out ASAP! I hope you all liked it. Other reviewer responses will be in _The Eyes of An__ Adult_**

**__**

I love all of my readers and lurkers alike. I hope you have all enjoyed this fic. I had a lot of fun writing it.

-Star


End file.
